Campamento del amor
by Isa Cullen Pattinson Volturi
Summary: ¿que tanto puede ocurrir durante un verano? Nessie descubrira que muchas cosas pasan en un solo verano durante su estadia en un campamento
1. el viaje

—¿segura que llevas todo ness?— dijo mi madre revisando de nuevo mi maleta.

— si mamá llevo todo— era la milesima vez que mi madre me lo preguntaba, mi padre se paro en la puerta de mi cuarto y se rio al ver mi expresion de horror al ver como mi madre sacaba de nuevo su lista, una lista donde tenia apuntado todo absolutamente todo lo que habia en mi maleta.

—Bella— dijo mi padre mietras le quitaba la lista de la mano a mi madre, ella lo miro con furia.

—Edward ,se puede saber ¿que te pasa?—

—pasa que es la millonesima vez que repasas la lista, te aseguro que a las cosas no les van a salir patitas y van a salir corriendo— dijo mi padre con una leve risita, mi madre lo fulmino con la mirada.

—te das cuenta de que tal vez, tengo una emergencia y no lleve lo necesario, no quiero correr riesgos— y siguio revisando mis cosas.

-mamá, solo me boi dos meses,no es como si me estuviera mudando,tranquilizate— tomo aire varias veces, hasta que se calmo un poco.

—si, tienes razon,estoy exagerando un poco—

—¿un poco?—pregunto mi padre divertido,alzando las cejas, mi madre en esta ocacion le sonrio.

—si,eh dicho un poco—

—bien,no quiero estar presente para cuando te preocupes de verdad—

—ja ja muy gracioso Edward,en vez de burlarte de mi ayuda a ness a bajar su maleta—

Mi padre tomo mi maleta y la llevo escaleras abajo.

—bueno,supongo que ahora te debo desear buen viaje ¿no es cierto?—

—si,supongo que si— y con una sonrisa mi padre me abrazo.

—cuidate mucho hija,te quiero—

—yo tambien te quiero papa—

—y ¿sabes como te voi a querer mas?— suspire y trate de evitar que se me escapara un carcajada.

—si papa nada de chicos—

—asi me gusta—en ese momento mi madre aparecio en lo alto de las escaleras con una pequeña caja envuelta en la mano, me la tiendo, yo la tome y la sacudi u poco para tratar de averiguar que habia dentro, mi madre sonrio al ver mi gesto tan infantil.

—abrelo es para ti— desenvolvi la caja y puse los ojos como platos al ver de que se trataba.

—mamá, ¿sabes lo genial que es esto?— le dije mientras giraba la pequeña camaradigital en mi mano.

—es para que la uses en el campamente, aparte, sabia lo mucho que querias una—

Encedi la camara y la apunte hacia mis padres que estaban abrazados al pie de la escalera, y tome la primer fotografia.

—que lindos—les dije mientras miraba la foto.

Escuche al autobus estacionar y repentinamente me senti muy emocionada.

—bueno ness creo que es momento de que te vayas— mi padre recogio mi maleta y la llevo al autobus.

Mire a mi madre que parecia estar a punto de llorar.

—mamá no vas a llorar ¿verdad?, recuerda que estare de vuelta en dos meses, respira, tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?—y la abraze.

—comportate, as nuevos amigos,toma muchas fotos, ya sabes que tu tia Alice las querra ver cuando regreses y lo mas importante, diviertete— me dio un beso en la mejilla y sali de la casa.

Me despedi del mismo modo de mi padre que tambien me deseo suerte.

Subi al autobus emocionada, este verano iba a hacer increible.


	2. chico odioso

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

—Nombre—

—Cullen—le dije con voz timida ,al hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta

—ah, si Cullen aquí estas— dijo mientras miraba una lista con muchos nombre apuntados—bueno adelante sube, yo soy Felix seré uno de los coordinadores del campamento—señalo la puerta del autobús y yo subí, había solo dos lugares libres, uno donde estaba una chica de tez clara, cabello rubio y unos ojos oscuros, y otro donde estaba un chico de cabello oscuro, tez clara y también con ojos oscuros, era muy guapo, el chico al ver mi escrutinio me lanzo una mirada asesina por lo que decidí sentarme con la chica de cabello rubio, me acerque a ella y le hable con voz tímida.

—Disculpa ¿me puedo sentar?—la chica mostro una amplia sonrisa y asintió.

—Sí, claro toma asiento—

—Gracias— le respondí

—Hola me llamo Jane y ¿tú?—me pregunto extendiendo una mano,se la tome y conteste.

—Me llamo Renesmee—

—ah, lindo nombre me gusta—Jane irradiaba felicidad, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír, durante el camino me hacia una que otra pregunta, pasatiempos, la música que me gustaba y cosas por el estilo. El autobús se detuvo en un descanso junto ala carretera, allí había varias camionetas esperándonos, al bajar del autobús tropecé con el chico que me había fulminado con la mirada hace un par de horas. Para mi gran_suerte_ él llevaba una botella de agua, con al cual me mojo cuando tropezamos.

—Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, ¿acaso estas ciega?—

No le respondí nada, seguí caminando, ¿cómo se atrevía a gritarme si la culpa la tenia él?.

—Maldito idiota— masculle

—oh, disculpalo no le gusta estar rodeado de gente que no conoce—Jane me ayudo a incorporarme.

—¿lo conoces?—le pregunte sorprendida

—sí, lamentablemente sí, él es Alec mi querido hermano— la mire con la boca abierta pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada mas, Felix tomo un megáfono y comenzó a hablar.

—Chicos cuando escuchen su nombre vayan a la camioneta que les corresponda ¿entendido?— se escucho un coro de _si_comenzó a nombrar a los chicos, mire a Alec y me pregunte ¿cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser tan fastidioso?, no lo conocía y ya me caía mal, Jane se acerco a mí con un refresco y me lo ofreció.

—Toma, pensé que quizá tendrías sed—

—gracias, aunque en estos momentos lo que ocupo es una toalla y ropa seca—las dos reímos

—Cullen— escuche.

—Aquí—dije levantando mi mano, me pare alado de Felix junto con otros chicos esperando la asignación de la camioneta.

—Volturi—Jane y Alec alzaron la mano, Felix observo su lista,_por favor que no lo nombre a él, por favor._

—Disculpen, Volturi Alec— no, maldita sea tendría que hacer el resto el camino a su lado.

Subimos a la camioneta que nos indicaron y nuevamente gracias a mi suerte Alec termino sentado junto a mí, tuvimos media hora de un incomodo silencio antes de poder bajar, salí hasta el último para no tener problemas con él.

Tome mi maleta que pesaba bastante, y la arrastre hasta que de repente ya no estaba tan pesada, que raro, me di la vuelta rogando para no ver mi ropa tirada por ahi, suspire aliviada cuando vi que un chico alto y algo guapo me ayudaba con la maleta.—ah, gracias—

—no hay problema, soy Nahuel y ¿tú?—

— Renesmee—

— ¿Renesmee? espera ¿tú eres la hija de Bella y Edward?—lo mire extrañada.

—si ¿por qué?—una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

—En alguna ocasión mis padres y yo cenamos en tú casa, cuestiones de negocios con tu padre—ah era por eso.

—Claro lo recuerdo, jugamos en mi jardín durante un par de horas mientras ellos se encargaban de "cosas de grandes"— Reímos ante el recuerdo de aquella noche

Alec paso a mi lado y con el hombro me dio un leve empujón, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tome mi refresco y lo destape, me acerque a él por la espalada y lo vacie en su espalda, escuche carcajadas a mi alrededor, las de Nahuel, Jane y otras dos personas que no conocía, Alec se dio la vuelta y me miro furioso.

— ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?—

—Pasa que ya estamos a mano—

Me di la vuelta, camine hasta Jane, Nahuel y los dos desconocidos

—ja, buena esa siempre quise hacer eso—me dijo Jane

—sí estuvo de lujo a por cierto soy Renata y el es mi hermano Benjamín—los salude con un gesto, Félix comenzó a decir los nombres de las cabañas y el de las personas que vivirian ahi por estos dos meses

—Cullen y Vulturi—Felix observo a Jane y Alec y aclaro

—lo siento de nuevo, Cullen y Vulturi Alec—

— ¿QUE?—gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—esto tiene que ser una broma como voy a compartir cuarto con _él_—

—lo siento jóvenes así está escrito no hay cambios, a sus cabañas ya—

—Está bien—murmure resignada

**Hola queridos lectores pues bueno aqui subiendo capitulo espero les guste no soy muy buena pero hago lo que se puede**


	3. triste pasado

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Entre en la cabaña, era grande y espaciosa había dos camas una estaba pegada junto a una ventana que tenía una cortina blanca, y la otra estaba pegada a la pared. Deje mi maleta en la primera cama que vi, la que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Esa cama es mía—mire a Alec con enojo

—Y ¿se puede saber donde dice tu nombre?—dije mientras me acostaba en la cama.

—en ningún lado, solo que yo la vi primero—

—ja, madura, ya no tienes 5 años— de mala gana lanzo su maleta a la cama que estaba alado de la mía.

Me levante de la cama, y abrí mi maleta, saque mi reproductor de mp3 y lo encendí, no tenía ganas de lidiar con él, antes de que de que encendiera mi reproductor Alec se levanto y de un movimiento se quito su camisa mojada, no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta, tenía un cuerpo muy guao.

—¿y tú que miras?—

—y-yo nad-da—tartamudee trate de mirar hacia otro lado, sonrojándome profundamente, se metió dentro del baño y yo trate de calmarme para quitar el rubor de mis mejillas, no pude más me levante y salí, no quería volver a verlo hasta que fuera necesario.

Encontré un pequeño camino que se adentraba en el bosque, parecía que me llevaría algún lugar donde nadie me molestaría, así que lo seguí, al final del camino se encontraba un pequeño muelle a la orilla de un lago, parecía tranquilo así que me acerque y me senté en el borde, respire aquel aire tan puro y cerré los ojos, deje mi mente en blanco y me concentre en el sonido de la naturaleza a mi alrededor, las aves volando sobre las copas de los arboles, el aire que susurraba y provocaba que algunos árboles se balancearan al unisono —¿sabes es lindo—la mire extrañada

—perdona ¿pero qué cosa es linda—

—el escapar, el olvidarte de todo y de todos—

—lo dices como si tú lo hicieras muy a menudo—tomo aire lentamente, miro a lo lejos, se quedo en silencio un minuto antes de seguir hablando.

—sí, me gusta escapar de la realidad muy seguido—esbozo una media sonrisa pero no había alegría en ese pequeño gesto

—¿Puedo preguntarte de que es lo que escapas?-dije con cautela, no quería arruinar la amistad que acababa de hacer.

—claro— espere en silencio a que continuara—mi hermano y yo vivimos con mi tio Aro, nuestros padres fallecieron cuando teníamos cinco años, no se si te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que nos parecemos—asentí—bueno, es que él y yo somos gemelos, cuando nuestros padres murieron, Alec cambio, ya no jugaba, no quería salir, no quería hacer nada, solamente decía que todo era su culpa—la mire sin comprenderla—mi hermano estuvo presente el día que mis padres fallecieron, ellos murieron en un accidente de auto, mi hermano iba sentado en la parte trasera, iban camino al supermercado cuando un conductor ebrio los golpeo por la parte trasera, el auto de mis padres perdió el control y se estrello ,ellos perdieron la vida al instante pero mi hermano sobrevivió, paso varias semanas en el hospital recuperándose, tenía dos cortes profundos en la espalda que le provocaron una hemorragia, necesito varias transfusiones de sangre para recuperarse, hasta la fecha él se siente culpable por todo eso, mi tío lo a llevado con psicólogos pero él no cambia de idea, ahora simplemente se lamenta en silencio por eso no le gusta estar con personas desconocidas—soltó una leve risa como para quitarle importancia al asunto—sabes yo creo que en realidad el tiene miedo—

— ¿Miedo?— pregunte

—si miedo, miedo de volver a amar, de volver a vivir, miedo de perder a alguien de nuevo—

No sabía que decir me había quedado sin palabras ahora entendía tantas cosas, Dios y yo que lo había tratado tan mal. Tendría que hacer algo para arreglarlo.


	4. comenzando de nuevo

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

—vaya, yo lo siento mucho— le dije, ella sonrió y miro el cielo

— gracias pero, es mejor que nos vayamos, pronto comenzara a llover—mire también el cielo, varias nubes de un color muy oscuro avanzaban rápidamente atreves del cielo.

—sí, tienes razón vámonos—nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar.

—sabes me alegra tener por fin una amiga—le dije con una sonrisa

—Si, también a mí, recién nos mudamos por el trabajo de mi tío y no he hecho muchas amigas en el pueblo, bueno en realidad ninguna—

—vaya eso es... terrible ¿a dónde se mudaron?—pregunte con verdadera curiosidad

—Nos mudamos a un pequeño pueblo, se llama Forks— la mire incrédula.

— ¿de verdad?—

—sí, ¿qué pasa?—

—no me lo vas a creer, yo también vivo allí—

— ¿enserio? guao eso es genial así podremos salir y estar juntas—sonreí ante su emoción y la imagen mental

—si eso será maravilloso—en ese momento llegamos a las cabañas Jane se despidió de mí y yo seguí caminando hacia la mía, a mitad del camino comenzó a caer una ligera lluvia que pronto se convirtió en una gran tormenta llegue a mi cabaña, subí los tres pequeños escalones que había y me pare en la puerta, me pase la mano por el cabello mojado y escuche el sonido de una guitarra, eso me desconcertó por completo, abrí la puerta lentamente y lo vi sentado en el piso tocando una guitarra y cantando en voz baja, solamente para él, me quede en la puerta y lo observe por varios minutos hasta que el aire se coló por la puerta, provocando que levantara la vista, me observo, no había notado lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, se levanto y guardo la guitarra, me quede ahí parada en la puerta goteando y completamente muerta de vergüenza, cerré la puerta y me senté en el borde de la cama de Alec, él miro extrañado

—yo, bueno, quiero disculparme contigo, sé que no comenzamos bien así que intentémoslo de nuevo—extendí mi mano y se la tendí, puse mi mejor sonrisa—hola soy Renesmee ¿y tú?—

Él miro mi mano un minuto antes de sonreír.

—hola mucho gusto soy Alec—

—mucho mejor—me levante de su cama y me dirigí a mi maleta, tome mi pijama y mis cosas de aseo y me dirigí al baño, mientras cerraba la puerta del mismo, pude notar como Alec no me quitaba los ojos de encima


	5. cosas inesperadas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER **

Cuando me desperté aun estaba oscuro, me senté en la cama y vi que la de Alec estaba vacía, seguramente estaría tomando una ducha, me levante y saque de mi maleta un cepillo y una liga para el cabello, me pare en el espejo que estaba detrás de la puerta, mientras estaba cepillando mi cabello Alec salió del cuarto del baño, solo tenía un short deportivo que le llegaba a las rodillas, no traía camisa, y una vez más el ver su pecho desnudo me dejo sin aliento, me dio la espalda y se agacho sobre su maleta para sacar una camiseta, pude notar las dos cicatrices que le recorrían casi toda la espalda, una comenzaba en el borde de su hombro izquierdo y la otra comenzaba a la mitad de la espalda, ambas terminaban en la parte más baja de la misma, aparte los ojos y recordé lo que Jane me había dicho, recogí mi cabello en una cola, tome ropa de mi maleta y me metí en el baño para cambiarme, cuando salí Alec estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, por la ventana se colaban los primeros rayos del sol, mire el reloj de pared que había, marcaba las 5:30 de la mañana, vaya y mi madre siempre se quejaba de lo perezosa que era, el silencio que había afuera se interrumpió, se escucho el sonido de una trompeta y seguido de eso se escucho la voz de Félix.

—buenos días chicos, espero que tengan mucha energía el día de hoy por que les tengo preparadas varias actividades, la primera es que vamos a correr 2 kilómetros esta hermosa mañana, después tomaran su desayuno y al medio día preparen sus trajes de baño porque remaran en bote por el lago, tienen 30 minutos para estar listos— Gruñí odiaba realizar ejercicios.

Después del tiempo que se nos había indicado abrí la puerta y Alec me siguió, nos dirigimos a un camino que se adentraba en el bosque, después de calentar los músculos comenzamos a correr, al principio todos llevábamos el mismo ritmo pero conforme paso el tiempo, algunos dejaron de correr y comenzaron a caminar o se limitaron a trotar, al final el único que me llevaba el ritmo era Alec y un detrás de nosotros estaba su hermana, que después de un rato comenzó a caminar, al final solo quedamos él y yo, _nota mental dar las gracias a mi tío Emmett por las rutinas de ejercicio que literalmente me obligaba a hacer_, al terminar el recorrido me deje caer en el piso, y Alec se sentó a mi lado.

—vaya, no pensé que estuvieras en tan buena forma—me dijo con una sonrisa

—para ser sincera yo tampoco lo sabia—los dos reímos y nos miramos a los ojos, en ese momento Jane se acerco y se quedo de pie a mi lado.

—Hola—

—Hola—saludamos Alec y yo al mismo tiempo y eso hizo que nos echáramos a reír todavía más, vi como los ojos de Jane se abrían como platos al ver a su hermano reír.

—bueno, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, muero de hambre— dijo ella

—si yo también—Alec se levanto y extendió su mano hacia mí, la tome y me ayudo a incorporarme, caminamos ala cafetería tomamos la comida y nos sentamos. Mi nueva amiga se sentó delante de mí, y su querido hermano se sentó a mi lado, desayunamos en un cómodo silencio, cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña y tome mi traje de baño, me metí en el baño y me vestí, mi bikini era de color rojo, como no me sentía muy cómoda andando medio desnuda por ahí asi que me puse encima un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca, salí del cuarto de baño y no vi a Alec, debo decir que eso me hizo sentir un poco triste, cuando llegue al muelle lo vi, y no pude evitar sonreír, el también sonrió cuando me vio.

—Bien chicos se acomodaran por parejas, como están acomodados en sus cabañas ¿de acuerdo?— se escucho un coro de "si"

—bien las damas primero—lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos

—mejor tu primero, ese bote no se ve muy confiable—soltó una risita y tendió la mano para que yo subiera al bote.

Me senté y tome uno de los remos, comenzamos a remar, observamos el lago, era hermoso, de un tono azul muy transparente, después de varios minutos dejamos de remar y permitimos que la corriente nos llevara, él se dio la vuelta y me miro

—Esto es agradable—

—si—le conteste un poco sonrojada, el bote se agito un poco y uno de los remos cayó al agua, Alec se estiro para tomarlo, pero se inclino demasiado y los dos terminamos en el agua, lo mire a los ojos y el también observo los míos, estábamos mas que empapados y no parábamos de reír, Félix se acerco remando a donde estábamos.

— ¿están bien chicos?—

—Si estamos bien—dije

—De acuerdo naden hacia la orilla—

Comenzamos a nadar, llegamos a la orilla, y me senté en una roca grande y plana que había allí, Alec se sentó a mi lado.

—ciento haber hecho que nos cayéramos—

—no hay problema, fue divertido—nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, como en las películas, se acerco a mí, y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que él y nuestros labios se tocaron, fue un beso lento y tierno, nuestros labios se movían en sincronía, nos separamos bruscamente cuando escuchamos el grito de emoción de Jane, me separe de él y mi cara se puso de un intenso tono rojo.


	6. declaraciones

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER ok**

—Yo..el...y luego tú...y..y.. me tengo que irdije mientras me alejaba de los gemelos corriendo, pude notar como Alec tambien estaba sonrojado, llegue a la pequeña cabaña y abri la puerta de un tiron, no me moleste en ver si se habia cerrado o no, me tumbe en la cama y enterre la cara en las almohadas, no queria hablar con nadie estaba muerta de verguenza solo queria que la tierra me tragara, escuche el sonido de unos pasos y la puerta al cerrarse, _maldita sea _pense, senti a alguien sentarse en mi cama.

—Renesmee¿te encuentras bien?—me dijo Alec

—Renesmee no se encuentra—él solto una leve risa

—de acuerdo entonces ¿con quien hablo?—

—con Nessie—

—¿Nessie?, de acuerdo, es una lastima queria hablar con ella suspire

—ella quiere que sepas que...—no pude continuar por que él me interrumpio.

—¿que quiere que sepa?¿que lo lamenta?por que se es asi no quiero saberlo ¿de acuerdo?—las palabras que pronuncio y el tono de su voz hicieron que me armara de valor, levante la cara y me sente en la cama alado de él.

—¿que?no ,yo no.. eso no es lo que queria decir simplemente que no se que decir—rodo los ojos ante el trabalenguas que acababa de decir

—pero si Renesmee no esta aqui—

—ja,ja muy gracioso Alec—

—vamos ¿no aceptas bien una pequeña broma?—los dos soltamos una risa y despues nos quedamos callados, despues de un momento se acerco mas a mi coloco su frente sobre la mia

—Nessie yo te qui...—_toc,toc_, pero como siempre un buen momento es arruinado, lo escuche maldecir, se levanto y se sento en su cama.

—adelante—Jane se asomo timidamente por la puerta

—hola—

—hola—la salude—pasa—

—gracias—murmuro ella—chicos de verdad lamento haberlos...hum interrumpido hace un rato y yo...—

—basta—la interrumpi— como diria mi padre, no hay culpa sin sangre ¿de acuerdo?— ella dedico una mirada a su hermano quien le sonrio y asintio una vez, Jane suspiro aliviada.

—gracias de verdad la culpa me estaba matanto—

—ajá, pero nos debes algo a cambio— ella asintio y soltamos una risita, comensamos a hablar de culaquier tonteria, Alec tomo su guitarra y comenzo a tocar unas melodias—desconocidas para mi—muy hermosas, cuando oscurecio Jane se levanto se despidio de mi con un abrazo y de su hermano con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, me percate de que le susurraba algo al oido, la observe mientras salia del cuarto, ella se limito a negar con la cabeza y a dedicarme un rapido guiño tramaba algo y su querido hermano era su complice.

**Hola pues bueno ¿que tal?digan la verdad no teman herir mis sentimientos XD bueno espero de verdad les guste y pronto subire mi proximo capitulo,les tengo una pregunta ¿que piensan que va a pasar? Venga alo mejor y hasta uso su idea para inspirarme **

**un beso bye**


	7. sueños

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER ok**

Corria bajo la fria y oscura noche, corria sin saber por que, me sentia perdida no sabia donde estaba, aunque lo mas probable era que fuera un bosque debido a la cantidad de árboles a mi alrrededor, escuche un fuerte ruido como un golpe y despues nada simplemente silencio ,ese ruido hizo que me entrara panico, algo no estaba bien, corri en la direccion donde me habia llegado aquel sonido, llegue al borde de una carretera y entoces me di cuenta de donde provenia aquel ruido. Dos coches estaban a mitad de la carretera, los dos completamente destrosados habia alguien tirado enfrente de uno de los carros, trate de moverme y acercarme a él pero no pude, de pronto la escena cambio, me encontraba en un hospital,en esta ocasion frente a una puerta cerrada, algo dentro de mi, me decia que tenia que abrirla y asi lo hice, cuando la abri me arrepenti por completo de haberlo hecho, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, habia una cama que estaba situada ala mitad del cuarto y alli se encontraba él, tenia la cabeza vendada y muchos tubos estaban atados a su cuerpo, me acerque tambaleando, me deje caer de rodillas a su lado, tome su mano y la bese, no se escuchaba nada mas que mi respiracion y el _bip_ de la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón, la respiracion de él se agito y la maquina que llevaba el ritmo de su corazón sono una vez y despues un largo pitido.

—No—susurre—No—esta vez lo grite—no puedes dejarme ahora te amo, por favor no me dejes, Alec por favor no te vayas—le dije gritando y llorando.

Abri los ojos de golpe dando un grito ahogado, las lagrimas de mis sueños volvieron a salir de mis ojos pero ahora con mas intensidad, escuche sobre mis sollosos un canturreo tranquilizador, mire a mi alrrededor, Alec estaba a mi lado me abrazaba y trataba de calmarme, pase mis brazos alrrededor de su cuello y hundi la cabeza en su pecho, cuando por fin las lagrimas y sollosos se acabaron me separe un poco de él pero sin apartar mis brazos de su cuello.

—lo siento—le susurre, el no dijo nada, me apreto un poco y despues me beso, de manera lenta y cargada de amor, aunque tenia un matiz de confusion, se separo de mi y se levanto pero yo lo tome de la mano y lo detuve.

—quedate, por favor—le susurre

—tienes que dormir nessie—

—no podre dormir, tendre pesadillas, quedate—y eso era cierto cuando tenia 5 años casi todas las noches me despertaba gritando y alguno de mis padres iba y me consolaba y me llevaban a dormir con ellos esa era la unica manera en que podia dormir de nuevo, dudo y despues de pensarlo un minuto me tapo con la sabana y se acosto junto a mi, por encima de la misma manteniendo un poco de distancia—no demasiada y estaba agradecida por ello—me acaricio el rostro y en algun momento me quede dormida escuchando su respiracion,a la mañana sigueinte la luz de la ventana me bañaba el rostro y me desperto, suspire, entoces recorde lo que habia pasado y trate de quedarme lo mas quieta posible para no despertar a Alec y cuando hize eso fue cuando me di cuenta mi almohada respiraba, espera ¿que? _Oh no _pense las almohadas no respiran asi que solo puede ser... Abri lentamente los ojos, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Alec y el me tenia abrazada, no iba a poder levanterme sin despertarlo, lo pense durante un segundo y con mucho cuidado quite uno de sus bazos, no se como logre salir de la cama pero el aun dormia suspire aliviada me cambie de ropa en el baño y despues tome mi libro favorito—que tambien era el de mi madre,_cumbres borrascosas_—y me sente en la cama de él, no pude concentrarme mucho en el libro por que las imagenes de mi sueño pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente,deje mi libro a un lado y mire a mi compañero que dormia tranquilo ¿que habra significado ese sueño?, ¿por que exactamente _él_ y no alguien mas?,pero la pregunta mas importante era ¿Por que le habia dicho que lo amaba?¿seria que de verdad sentia algo por él?suspire solo el tiempo lo sabria.

**Hola uff perdon por la demora pero eh estado un poco ocupada bueno el siguiente capitulo no se cuandro lo podre publicar por que pues ya se acerca mi cumple,mis quince años y pues ya saben el planear todo y bla bla bla toma tiempo pero les prometo que cuando pueda publico el capitulo ¿ok? Bueno comenten los quiero**


	8. no es no

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER ok**

Los siguientes dias fueron mejores, muchisimo mejores mi relacion con Jane era genial, ella me consideraba su mejor amiga y yo tambien a ella, y mi relacion con Alec tambien habia mejorado, y mucho**, **todas las noches él se quedaba a dormir conmigo y no volvi a tener pesadillas, aunque casi me da un infarto cuando Jane me dijo que sabia que dormiamos juntos.

—asi que Nessie—dijo ella tranquilamente

—¿si?—le conteste ella miraba a lo lejos con aire distraido.

—¿por que mi hermano y tú duermen juntos?— solto de pronto, mi cara se volvio de un nuevo tono de rojo al escuchar esas palabras, ella me miro y siguio hablando.

—no tiene caso que lo niegues él ya hablo conmigo, no pienses que es algun chismoso o algo por el estilo, es simplemente que nos tenemos mucha confianza, siempre hemos contado el uno con el otro para todo—demonios no tenia caso mentir si él ya le habia dicho, suspire.

—bueno si dormimos juntos, pero por favor no vayas a pensar mal, nada mas compartimos cama es todo—le dije tartamudeando un poco,ella solto una pequeña risa.

—claro que no epnse en eso, mi hermano a pesar de la actitud que tiene es todo un caballero, jamas le faltaria al repesto a una mujer—asenti, claro que lo era.

—nessie, de verdad no tienes por que apenarte a todos les pasa un pequelo accidente—dijo Jane

—¿pequeño accidente?—casi le grite—no creo que el ir caminando una tarde de excursion para una persona comun pueda ser tan riesgoso como lo es para mi—le reclame

—vamos tranquila, a todos nos pasa—suspire, Alec me llevaba en brazos debido a mi "_pequeño accidente_"

—claro que no—la contradije—una persona no tropieza con una rama y cuando se levanta se golpea con una rama que, por cierto hace que vuelva a caer—Alec rio

-de acuerdo tal vez tengas razon, no a todos les pasa—eso era verdad solo a mi me podia pasar eso, bueno a mi y a mi madre, ¿por que habia heredado su equilibrio?, llegamos ala enfermeria y Alec me deposito en la cama que habia.

—bueno, voy a buscar ala enfermera, ya vuelvo—dijo Jane y antes de salir le mando una mirada a su hermano,él simplemente nego levemente con la cabeza, poco despues llego Jane con la enfermera me reviso y me dijo que tenia una torcedura en mi tobillo, despues de vendarme, nuevamente Alec me cargo pero Jane lo detuvo a mitad del trayecto.

—espera, bajala—su hermano la miro—anda ¿ness puedes caminar?—la mire incredula ¿que estaba haciendo?asenti—de acuerdo vez, bajala ella viene a mi cabaña—Alec me bajo a regañadientes, despues de dedicarle una larga mirada a su hermana, sonrio como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de algo, lo mire con recelo, antes de que pudiera preguntar nada se dio la vuelta y se marcho, cuadno estuvo lo sufucientemente lejos Jane hablo.

—de acuerdo ness, esta noche habra una fogata y tambien habra un baile—oh no esto no iba a terminar bien—y pues obviamente nosotras vamos ir—lo sabia, sabia que iba a terminar mal.

—no, me niego a ir— me cruce de brazos

—pero...—comenzo ella pero la interrumpi.

—lo siento me niego a ir y nada ara que cambie de idea—ella me miro con ojos de perrito regañado—no me agas caritas, entien no es no—le dije tratando de mirar a otro lado, ella siguia haciendo caritas y no pude mas—de acuerdo ire ¿feliz?—ella di pequeños saltitos en su lugar mostrando felicidad, Dios me recordaba tanto a mi Tia Alice,_ mientras no sea una obsesionada por las compras..._ pense, si habia algo que odiaba aparte de los deportes era bailar. Nuevamente gracias a mi madre

**Hola pues bueno wi subiendo capitulo woow que genial este dos de agosto estamos de fiesta en primer lugar por el aniversario de amanecer y en segundo es mi cumple wii XD jaja bueno sale espero que esten bien comenten si els gusto o no por favor sean siceros no me pongo trizte ni nada va bueno bye**


	9. la fiesta

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER ok**

Me veo bien?-pregunte,Jane y su compañera de cuarto me miraron de arriba a dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo con una perfecta sincronía que me dio miedo  
-Te vez perfecta Ness-me dijo Kristie,lá compañera de cuarto de Jane,suspiré mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían,llevaba un vestido ajustado en el busto y caía flojo del corto y de color morado,con unas estrellas plateadas en la parte de puestos mi converse plateados que hacían juego con el vestido.Mí cabello estaba suelto y caía en perfectos llevaba un vestido negro ajustado,con unos zapatos de tacón alto y Kristie llevaba un pequeño short con una blusa sin mangas ella también llevaba unos zapatos de tacón solo que no muy llegamos a donde se encontraban todos pude ver a Alec sentado en un tronco platicando con una chava, los dos traían un vaso con refresco -supuse yo-y platicaban,trate de no darle mucha importancia,comenzamos a bailar,debo admitir que no me gusta bailar pero me la estaba pasando la fiesta acabo todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas cabañas,fue entonces cuando me percate de que Alec y la joven con la que había estado cuando llegamos no estaban,de acuerdo tal vez ya se fue a dormir,pensé.Subí sin hacer ruido los tres pequeños escalones de la entrada,abri lentamente la puerta y casi me muero cuando lo vi,mejor dicho cuando los vi.  
-¿Que carajos esta pasando aquí?-les grite,la joven estaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Alec y ella solo estaba en ropa interior,se separaron en cuanto les grite,no pude evitar las lágrimas que salieron de mis é la puerta y salí corriendo ala cabaña de Jane,cuando llegue y le conté lo que había pasado se quedo con la boca abierta  
-no puede ser,mi hermano no seria capaz de algo así-sorbí por la nariz y la mire  
-pues lo hizo yo lo vi-no dijo nada mas y me abrazo,no podía creerlo,había sido una tonta por pensar que el me quería o que por lo menos le gustaba,Jane me dejo pasar la noche en su cabaña,Kristie iba a pasar la noche en la cabaña de otra amiga que podía usar su úes de varios minutos de estar llorando por fin me quede desperté en la mañana con la sensacion de ojos hinchados,me di la vuelta y observe la cama vacía de mi levante y vi en el borde de la cama un pequeño monto de ropa cuidadosamente doblada,tenia una nota encima iba dirigida a mi

_ness la ropa la escogí para ti,  
espero que te guste  
un beso  
Jane. _

Tome la ropa y me dirigí al baño tome una ducha rápida,me seque y me puse la ropa,salí del baño y me senté en la cama,no podía aplazarlo mas tenia que verlo,tome aire y salí.Llegue sin ánimos a mi cabaña,todo estaba en silencio tenia la esperanza de que el no estuviera pero pensé demasiado abrí la puerta lo vi,estaba sentado al borde de su cama,con los brazos en las piernas y la cabeza entre las manos,alzo la cara cuando me escucho cerrar la senté enfrente de el, no lo mire en ningún momento,no quería que se diera cuenta de que había como tomaba aire  
-ness yo no se por donde empezar-  
-por el principio seria lo correcto-soltó una leve risa nerviosa antes de seguir  
-mi hermana me contó lo que viste y yo quiero disculparme,estaba ebrio,no sabia lo que hacia-¿acababa de decir que estaba ebrio?eso hizo que me enojara todavía mas,me pude de pie de un salto y el también se levanto  
-¿y piensas que eso es una excusa para lo que hiciste?-el me miro apenado,entonces se acerco y me beso,lo quite con un empujó mire con cara de asco  
-¿como te atreves a besarme después de que besaste a esa zorra?,eres patético-le grite,a este punto ya estaba mas que molesta,el no se esperaba eso y yo no me esperaba lo que venia  
-¿y que,piensas que tu no eres patética?-lo mire confundida-no te hagas la tonta,¿piensas que no es patético que tenga que dormir en la misma cama que tu solo para que no tengas pesadillas?-eso fue un golpe bajo,estaba tan enojada que no pensé dos veces antes de contestar  
-pues si ese es el problema no duermas conmigo y sabes una cosa Alec ahora entiendo que estabas mejor solo,que jamas fue buena idea tratar de llevarme contigo,que si mereces estar solo y que nadie jamas te quiera ojala te pudras cabrón-y con esas palabras salí del é a correr y me adentre en el bosque no tenia ni idea de donde estaba,me detuve cuando ya estaba lejos,me senté en un tronco y pensé en lo que acaba de suceder.¿como era posible eso?coloque la cabeza en las rodillas y así estuve hasta que oscureció

**Hola que tal?bueno woow me inspire con este capitulo de verdad lo que le dice Ness a Alec es algo que le dije a un ex novio mio pero hey no piensen que soy una maldita se lo merecia bueno comenten actualizo pronto ya saben todas las criticas buenas malas constructivas etc etc son bien resividas un beso..!**

**isa**


	10. Que empiezen las bromas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER ok**

La noche era obscura y fría,camine sin ánimos hasta mi la cabaña,me sentía fatal,algo dentro de mi decía que había cometido un error pero por otro lado había otra parte que me decía que se lo tenia mas que merecido,suspire ruidos cerca de mi,me di vuelta para ver de donde vení de mi caminaba un joven de cabello claro,era alto y guapo,me sonrió.

-Hola-me dijo animado-perdón si te asuste-trate de sonreirle pero no pude

-Hola,no te preocupes no me asustaste-el asintió levemente

-Soy Riley ¿tu como te llamas?-

-Renesmee,pero me gusta que me digan Nessie-Riley sonrio

-Que bonito nombre-hubo un largo rato de silencio-y bueno ¿que haces por acá a esta hora y sola?-maldita sea,¿que le iba a decir?por supuesto que la verdad no

-bueno yo...salí a dar un paseo-bien eso era creíble-bueno Riley me dio gusto conocerte pero se hace tarde,me tengo que ir-el asintió,comencé a caminar

-espero verte después-grito con ala cabaña y me deje caer en mi estaba sentado en la suya tocando las mismas notas que había escuchado antes en su guitarra,dejo de tocar un largo momento y con el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como escribía rapidamente algo un una hoja,tome mi reproductor de mp3 que mi padre me había regalado,me volví a tumbar boca abajo en la cama tome mi almohada y me tape la cabeza antes de encender mi reproductor,escuche como Alec volvía a tocar la misma melodía pero ahora murmuraba algo,después de estar escuchando un momento me di cuenta de que estaba cantando,pero lo hacia tan bajito que no distinguía que decí en ese momento en que encendi mi mp3 comenzo a sonar mi cancion favorita misery business de paramore,para cuando llegue al solo de Josh me quede dormida.

La luz del sol que se colaba a chorros por la ventana me dio de lleno en la cara despertáí los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome ala di la vuelta y me estire,fue en ese moento que me percate que estaba tapada con las mantas y mi reproductor estaba otra vez sobre mi maleta,suspire y mire a mi compañero,se veía tan tierno,tenia las manos detras de su cabeza y escuchaba música con los ojos cerrados,me levante y tome ropa limpia,necesitaba un largo baño relajante.

-Buenos días-me dijo,lo mire sorprendida

-Buenos días murmure-entre al baño y cerré la puerta deje mi ropa sobre el lavamanos,abrí la llave del agua y cerré la cortina después de varios minutos de estar bajo el chorro de agua escuche como algo caía,y juro que también escuche la puerta termine mi larga ducha,cerré la llave corrí la cortina y en ese momento me di cuenta

-AAAAALEEEEEC-lo escuche carcajearse afuera de la puerta

-¿si?-pregunto tratando de disimular la risa

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso¡dame mi ropa!¡AHORA!-volvió a soltar un gran carcajada

-si la quieres tendrás que salir- ¿QUÉ? Tenia que estar bromeando

**Hoal pues bueno jaja disfrute haciendo este capitulo bueno perdon por el capitulo anterior no se por que las palabras se cortaron y asi les juro que en el documento en mi compu cuando lo abro esta todo bien acomodado PERDON de verdad,opinen dejen criticas y o sugerencias todo es bien recibido **

**bueno actualizo pronto un besoo**

**isa!**


	11. Odio

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER ok DE VERDAD MIL DISCULPAS SI LAS PALABRAS SE CORTAN Y ASI ESQUE NO SE MI COMPU ESTA RARA :S DE VERDAD DISCULPEN**

De acuerdo Ness no entres en pánico,no entres en pánico,me repetía una y otra vez pero no lograba calmarme,al contrario cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa,entonces entre uno de mis ataques de nervios recorde que algo se había caído mientras me duchaba,mire el piso y entonces la í debajo del lavabo se encontraba mi toalla,la tome con un suspiro de alivio y me envolví en ella.

Bien piensa en tus opciones Ness,hice una mueca al ver que no eran muchas,de hecho solo tenia una,esperar a que Jane pasara por la cabaña para vernos a mi y a su hermano,aunque también podría...

-Renesmee eres una genio-me elogie en un susurro,me pare enfrente del espejo del lavabo y acomode mi cabello que aun estaba mojado,apreté aun mas la toalla debajo de mi brazo,me pare enfrente de la puerta,tome aire profundamente varias veces,abrí un poco la puerta pero solo lo suficiente para poder observar en la habitación,Alec se encontraba recostado en su cama,igual que cuando entre al baño,con las manos detrás de la cabeza los ojos cerrados y escuchando música,mi ropa estaba sobre su abdomen,maldije para mis adentros.

Volví a respirar profundo y abrí de golpe la puerta.

Alec abrió de golpe los ojos,me acerque rápidamente a el y extendí mi mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba firmemente el nudo de la toalla

.

-Dame mi ropa-le sisee entre dientes,el solo me miraba de arriba a abajo y abría y cerraba la boca,me sonroje profundamente-¡dame la ropa ahora!-el seguía observandome,esto era algo verdaderamente vergonzoso e incomodo,estaba semi-desnuda frente a el,la toalla me llegaba solo unos centímetros por debajo de mis muslos,el volvió a mirarme antes de entregarme la ropa,la tome y volví al baño,me vestí y salí,el aun tenía una expresión de asombro,me acerque a el.

-no sabes en que te acabas de meter Volturi-le dije con voz amenazante-are que pagues por esto-y antes de que el pudiera decir algo salí de la habitació era temprano asi que decidí ir ala cabaña de Jane,ella me saludo y Kristie me pidió la opinión acerca de un vestido,estuvimos charlando toda la mañana y en la tarde fuimos a nadar un és de una hora de estar en el agua nos acercamos ala orila y nos acostamos en la arena a tomar el sol

-¿y bien ness que tal las cosas con mi hermano?-hice una mueca ante la pregunta de Jane-oh ¿tan mal están?-asentí

-para ser sincera si,y presiento que la cosa se va a poner peor-le conteste con voz amarga,Kristie me miro y después sonrió.

-sabes ness,as escuchado la frase los que se pelean se quieren-las tres soltamos una risa y después de eso nos quedamos calladas.

Cuando el sol comenzo a ocultarse nos levantamos i nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Jane y Kristie

-Chicas esta noche abra una fogata-menciono Kristie,suspire ante el recuerdo del ultimo evento de ese de que dijera algo mas hable

-yo paso,no tengo ganas de ir-

-vamos ness te prometo que de verdad te vas a divertir-negué con la cabeza,Jane y Kristie me miraron con un puchero que le partiria el corazón a cualquiera

-de acuerdo de acuerdo,ire-las dos sonrieron satisfechas-¿como logran convencerme?-

-es un talento natural-dijo Kristie mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Antes de salir nos cambiamos los trajes de baño por ropa apropiada para la ocasión,Jane vestía un pantalón entubado con una blusa sin mangas blanca y unos tenis,Kristie llevaba también un pantalón entubado con una blusa ligera de color rojo y llevaba unas sandalias del mismo tono,yo me puse un short de mezclilla deslavado artísticamente una blusa de tirantes morada y encima me coloque una sudadera con gorro era morada y negro a rayas y me coloque mis tenis.

Cuando salimos, el sol ya estaba oculto casi por completo,el lugar alrededor de la fogata estaba iluminado por los últimos rayos del día,por lo cual el espacio adquirió un tono anaranjado.

Las cosas fluyeron sin problemas todo mundo comía,reía y charlaba felizmente.

Después de comer y platicar con unas chicas-verdaderamente agradables- me senté en un tronco junto ala fogata,para sentir el calor de las llamas,mientras mas se escondía el sol mas bajaba la temperatura,metí las manos en las bolsas de mi sudadera y me coloque la capucha,observe alas personas a mi alrededor y entonces lo en el tronco,que quedaba enfrente de mi,junto a el estaba la misma tipa de la otra noche,los observe con tristeza se veían se dio cuenta de que los observaba,me miro una fracción de segundo y volteo su cara hacía la de ella,sus labios se tocaron y comenzaron a comerse,por que lo que hacían no era besarse,era asquerosamente doloroso,cerré los ojos y suspire.

Escuche a alguien sentarse alado mio,no me moleste en ver quien era

-linda noche¿verdad?- Abrí los ojos y observe a Riley,tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras me miraba,esperando una pesadamente

-si,es agradable- el no parecía notar el gran cansancio en mi voz.

-si,sobre todo estando aquí a tu lado-dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja,me retire un poco de el sintiéndome incomoda. Estuvimos en silencio un largo rato.

Alec y la tipa aquella seguían comiéndose a besos,bien eso era todo lo que podía soportar.

Me gire hacia Riley

-sabes bueno yo..-luche con el nudo que tenia en la garganta-me tengo que ir es tarde-me puse de pie y el imito mi movimiento

-te acompaño-reprimí una mueca no estaba de humor para estar en compañía de alguien

-no,tu quedate,no hace falta que me acompañes,disfruta de la fogata- todavía no había terminado de hablar cuando el ya estaba negando con la cabeza

-no,de todos modos si te vas me aburriré y no sera lo mismo,así que andando te acompaño- por algun motivo Riley se veía nervioso

**Hola pues bueno al fin subi el cap :o ¿que pasara?¿por que Riley insiste en acompañar a Renesmee? ¿por que me tarde en actualizar? bueno la ultima pregunta si la puedo contestar lo que pasa es que pues fueron mis 15 el 7 de agosto y diran pero estamos a 25 si lo que pasa es que vino familia mia de estados unidos y luego querian andar turistiando y asi y yo los acompañe y otra cosa por mi fiesta me puse uñas de acrilico y pues me estorbaban no podia hacer nada me sorprendia cada dia cuando me vestia yo sola XD y pues no podia escribir en la compu por que me tardaba mucho y y me sepen perdonar les prometo que subire pronto el siguiente capitulo un beso **

**isa**


	12. Venganza

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MAYER ok DE VERDAD MIL DISCULPAS SI LAS PALABRAS SE CORTAN Y ASI ES QUE NO SE, MI COMPU ESTA RARA :S DE VERDAD, DISCULPEN.**

**

* * *

**

**.  
**

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi cabaña. Riley se mantuvo inusualmente callado, yo simplemente quería llegar a mi cama y tratar de dormir para olvidar todo por unas cuantas horas. Cuando llegamos ala puerta, el se paro frente a mi.

—Este… bueno, aquí estamos —dijo con el mismo tono nervioso. Asentí y reprimí un suspiro.

—Si así es. Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, Riley —Escuché un ruido cerca de donde estábamos, traté de ver de donde provenía pero estaba muy obscuro.

—¿Sabes Ness?, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero de verdad me gustas —dijo Riley con tono nervioso. Oh, no. ¿De verdad no estará pensando en...? —Y quisiera saber, ¿si te gustaría que saliéramos? —me miró a los ojos y yo desvié la vista mientras un repentino rubor aparecía en nuestros rostros.

¡Maldita sea!, ¿y ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Bueno, considerando cómo estaban las cosas, ahora no tenía mucho qué perder así que me dije a mi misma ¿por que no? Alec simplemente me odiaba, o al menos eso pretendía así que...

—Bueno Riley, me has tomado desprevenida; yo sinceramente no esperaba esto. Apenas y conocemos —guardé silencio y él simplemente retorcía los dedos nervioso e impaciente, tomé aire y después continué hablando pero ahora en un leve susurró. —Pero creo que podríamos intentarlo —intenté sonreír levemente pero en lugar de una sonrisa salió una mueca, a él no parecía importarle; por que me regresó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Asentí —Vaya Ness no sabes lo feliz que me haces —me dio un fuerte abrazo. Por lo menos él sería feliz. Se retiró un poco, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios tiernamente. —Nos vemos mañana —y se fue; lo observé alejarse, y después comencé a observar a mí alrededor, fue entonces que lo vi.

Alec estaba de pie con los brazos a los costados mirándome fijamente, no sé el por que pero su mirada me hizo sentir bastante mal. Di la vuelta y entré en la cabaña, me dejé caer en mi cama. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera bruscamente.

Alec cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que las paredes vibraron. Tenía una expresión que prometía violencia.

—Me puedes explicar ¿quien era él y por que motivo te besó? —Lo miré incrédula, él comenzó a moverse por la habitación como animal enjaulado, pasaba sus manos por su cabello constantemente, con actitud frenética —Vamos, contesta ¿quien era él? —esta vez encontré mi voz y le contesté con toda la indiferencia que pude.

—Claro, ¿no quieres que de una vez te diga que ropa interior me puse? —me lanzó una mirada asesina, al parecer mis palabras no le habían hecho gracia, aunque en realidad no tenían ese fin.

—Sabes a que me refiero, Renesmee ¡Contesta! —me levanté de la cama y lo encaré.

—Y a ti que más te da quien sea él ¿acaso te importa?

—No cambies de tema Renesmee ¿él era tu novio o que? —vi en sus ojos el dolor que le causaba decir esas palabras.

—Si, lo es ¿algún problema con eso? —no dijo nada mas.

Me dio la espalda y escuché como soltaba aire lentamente.

—Me iré a dar un baño —que extraño. Él nunca me decía qué era lo hacia. De pronto llego a mi la inspiración, él aun me debía una broma así que, este era el momento.

—Si, claro —y me recosté en mi cama de nuevo, él tomó ropa y se metió en el baño, escuché como colocaba el seguro de la puerta, solo faltaba un cosa. Escuché como comenzaba a correr el agua. _Bien, manos a la obra_, pensé.

Salí corriendo de la habitación teniendo cuidado en no hacer ruido.

Llegué a la parte posterior de la cabaña, justo detrás del baño, en el suelo había dos llaves de agua; una era para la caliente y la otra para la fría. Me agaché y cerré la llave del agua caliente, pasaron unos 10 segundos y escuché un torrente de maldiciones por parte de Alec. Corrí de nuevo a la habitación y me metí en la cama, me tapé con la cobija y esperé.

—Renesmee Cullen —gritó, y la puerta se abrió. Casi me ahogo con mi baba cuando lo vi.

Tenía la toalla amarrada en la cintura dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso, estaba temblando debido al chorro de agua fría pero se veía extremadamente bien.

—Tú de verdad estás loca —y entró de nuevo al baño, en ese momento solté una carcajada. Bien, eso le enseñaría a no meterse conmigo.

.

* * *

**Hola bueno, ¿que les pareció? Opinen ya saben que toda critica es bien recibida ya sea buena y mala así me ayudan a mejorar que bueno están muy bien un beso Isa...**


	13. Sigue el sonido de mi voz

**Hola! Bueno antes que nada me disculpo por tardarde en actualizar pero e tenido unos problemillas y habia estado muy enojada entonces mi enojo se veia reflejado en lo que escribia y pues no se cuantas veces borre lo que habia escrito por que no me gustaba pero ahora estoy de un mega humor genial! XD y este capitulo si me gusto :D y espero que tambien a ustedes les guste. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN ALA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

Las cosas en el campamente iban mejor y peor; mejor por que teniamos actividades realmente divertidas y me llevaba muy bien con los demas chicos; y peor por que Alec y yo teniamos que luchar todo el tiempo para evitar matarnos.

Si,asi de mal estabamos;siempre procuraba dormirme antes que él,para así no tener que verlo o dirigirle la palabra;siempre lo evitaba y él hacía lo mismo.

Jane había renunciado ala idea de tratar de que nos llevaramos bien por que siempre terminabamos gritandonos y ofendiendonos.

Riley era una buena distracción de todos esos problemas;o mejor dicho de ese problema.

Debo admitir que es bastante paciente conmigo; en muchas ocasiones había sido victima de mi mal humor; per nunca me reclamaba nada; al contrario siempre me tomaba en sus brazos y dejaba que le diera algunos golpes en el pecho; limpiaba mis lagrimas tomaba mis labios entre los suyos y por un momento,solo por unos cuantos segundos me olvidaba de Alec y me dejaba perder entre su dulce aliento.

—muy bien chicos , para la siguiente actividad formaran equipos en binas, y por favor saben que binas son dos; asi que no pidan que sea de tres ni de cuatro—dijo Felix; Riley apreto mi mano y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Se escucharon gritos de emoción y chillidos diciendo a que persona escogian como pareja.

—un momento—Felix hablo por encima de los gritos de emoción— dije que serian equipos de dos,no que ustedes iban a escoger a su compañero—en ese momento se hizo un silencio— formaran equipo con la pesona con la que comparten cuarto—¡NO! Tenia que estar bromeando,el panico debia estar muy bien reflejado en mi rostro por que Riley me dio un ligero y beso y me susurro al oido

—tranquila amor;todo va a estar bien—

—no lo creo— hable para mi misma él se fue tranquilamente dejandome sola, Alec se acerco a mi lado y los dos soltamos un suspiro de cansancio.

La actividad no podia ser peor, consistia en ejercicios de confianza.

Si,para las demas parejas estaba bien pero para nosotros dos era la peor actividad del planeta.

—bien coloquen la venda en los ojos a su compañero —Alec siguio las instrucciones de Felix, se coloco detras de mi y paso la venda de color negro sobre mi cabeza cubriendo mis ojos;note como mi respiracion se hacia ireguar y como el el corazón me latia rapidamente; intente respirar profundamente para calmarme, el sentir la respiración de mi compañero no me ayudaba mucho.—ahora les dare una tarjerta con el nombre del lugar a donde deben ir, les recuerdo que por ningun motivo la persona con la venda se la puede quitar deben aprender a confiar en la otra persona—si claro para él era facil decirlo,la sensación de no poder ver era algo inquietante— los que si pueden ver por favor no se aprovechen de la situación ¿de acuerdo?comencemos—

—bien Nessie,quiero que sigas el sonido de mi voz¿de acuerdo?— asentí _ puff claro que la seguiria a cualquier lugar no es necesario que preguntes_, reprimi un gruñido,era increible el efecto que causaba en mi

—bien sigue caminando—la voz de Alec provenía de unpunto cercano ,se encontraba frente a mi,di unos pequeños y dudosos pasos—bien contina así—conforme hablaba su voz se iba alejando un poco mas de mí,comenzo a tararear y yo seguí el sonido de su hermosa voz—detente—hice lo que me ordeno,y me quede quieta en mi lugar—enfrente de ti se encuentra un tronco ,¿crees que podras pasarlo?—dude un momento—¿Ness?—

—no lo se,supongo que si—di un paso tratando de levantarlo ala altura del tronco,no debía ser muy alto,pero mis calculos fueron errados y tropece,antes de tocar el suelo los brazos de Alec me tomarón.

—¿estas bien? Lo siento no debí dejar que lo hicieras sola—su voz sonaba desesperada;pero no le puse mucha atención,mi mente estaba en blanco,el sentir su aliento rosando mi piel,me impedia pensar.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie

—gracias—murmure—no te preocupes fue mi culpa,soy algo torpe continuemos—

—¿estas segura?—asentí el comenzó a tararear de nuevo y yo continue caminando.

Por fin llegamos al lugar indicado por Felix.

Alec se encontraba a poca distancia de mi

Me quite la venda y observe el lugar, estabamos en la roca donde él y yo nos habiamos besado por primera vez.

Él me miraba cada poco tiempo de reojo.

—¿en que piensas?—me pregunto en un leve susurro;me sorprendi ¿acaso me estaba hablando?.

—a...bueno yo... en nada—dije,sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

—¿por que te sonrojas?—hablo divertido,eso hizo que me sonrojara aun mas—sabes te vez muy linda cuando lo haces—los dos nos ruborizamos profundamente.

—Ness yo bueno quiero disculparme me eh comportado muy mal contigo,y no lo mereces lo siento—lo mire incredula el acaba de...oh por dios esto era algo bueno ¿cierto?

**Y bueno que tal? Merezco reviews? Toda critica es bien recibida todas sirven para ayudarme a mejorar :D bueno espero poder actualizar pronto estan arreglando mi casa y eso me corta la inspiracion ¬¬ asi que bueno opinen**

**Gely gracias por toda tu ayuda Te quiero Un beso Isa...**


	14. Día extraño

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN ALA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

—Ness yo bueno quiero disculparme me eh comportado muy mal contigo,y no lo mereces lo siento—lo mire incredula el acaba de...oh por dios esto era algo bueno ¿cierto?

Lo mire incredula; tal vez estaba soñando o simplemente delirando;si exacto eso era lo mas logico;pero igualmente eso no explicaba el por que mi subcosiente me hacía esto.

—¿y que piensas?— esa era una pregunta muy simple, pero me era dificl contestarla, pensaba en lo maravillo que era poder escuchar el sonido de su voz sin esa nota de amargura, que era maravilloso volver a verlo ruborizarse.

—y-yo no lo se—si eso estaba bien, el me miro y su mirada demostraba...¿cariño?

Se acerco a mi, y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos; inhale su aroma, no me habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba,cerre los ojos y me perdí en su abrazo.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos asi,hasta que a regañadientes me solto, me miro una vez mas,se acerco y me dio un ligero beso en la alejo y yo me quede ahi parada observandolo,cuando lo perdí de vista me deje caer en la roca y observe el paisaje.

Me quede la mayor parte del dia,en ese sitio; la noche caía rapidamente,ala hora del crepusculo escuche unos pasos,gire levemente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba

—hola hermosa—me saludo Riley,le dedique una sonrisa—te eh estado buscando—

se sento a mi lado,me rodeo con sus brazos y apreto contra su costado

—lo siento,perdi la noción del tiempo—él beso mi cabello

—no importa,vamos sera mejor que te acompañe a tu cabaña se hace tarde—asentí,charlamos un poco durante el camino,cuando llegamos ala puerta de mi cabaña,se acerco a mi y me dio un beso,no era un beso como el de otras ocasiones ,este estaba cargado de una pasión desconocida.

Tuve que terminar el beso por falta de aire.

—te vere mañana—dijo y se fue.

Me quede aturdida;este dia se volvia mas y mas extraño;me alegraba que el dia estaba por terminar.

Abrí la puerta,y la cerre detras de mi, no pude dar ni un paso cuando unos brazos —que yo conocía muy bien—,me aprisionarón contra la pared.

Alec posó sus labios sobre los míos,no puse resistencia,delinio mi labio inferior con la lengua,como pidiendo permiso para entrar, y yo cedí, dejé que introdujera su lengua en mí boca,explorandola,reconociendola.

Su dulce aliento me indundaba y me impedia pensar con claridad.

Bajo sus brazos hasta mi cintura, y yo a la vez rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

En algun punto el me había cargado y estabamos ahora recostados en mi cama.

Nuestras bocas se necesitaban,tenía sed de su boca y el de la mía.

Sentir su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo sobre el mio era algo asombroso e corazón latía desenfrenado y nuestras respiraciones eran ahora leves jadeos.

**Hola o.O que pasara? bueno lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo XD espero que les guste y si se cortan las frases perdon segun yo ya lo solucione pero no puedo saber si se cortara o no hasta que lo suba :/ u.u bueno opinen todo comentario es aceptado Un beso Isa...**


	15. Te quiero

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es MIA**

Sentir su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo sobre el mio, era algo asombroso, mí corazón latia desenfrenado y nuestras respiraciones eran ahora leves jadeos.

De forma brusca—demasiada diria yo— separo de mi lado, se dirigio hacia la puerta y antes de salir me dedico una mirada, que estaba repleta de amor y de un inmenso dolor.

Salio cerrando fuerte la puerta, no sabía que hacer estaba realmente muy confundida, era como si el pensara de una forma y decidiera actuar de otra muy distinta.

Me quede recostada en la cama unos minutos mas, antes de tener la fuerza suficiente para poder levantarme, tome ropa limpia y me dirigi al baño.

Me demore bastante bajo el agua caliente, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos, cuando se acabo el agua caliente no tuve mas remedio que salir, me vestí y peine mi cabello.

Tome una bocanada de aire antes de salir.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, lo que segnificaba que Alec aun no había regresado.

Me deje caer en mi cama y me taoe con las sabanas, cerre los ojos e intente dormir un poco.

Hoy era mi última noche en el campamento, en estos dos meses me habian pasado cosas que jamas pense que me llegarian a pasar. No supe en que momento me quede dormida, la luz de la ventana me daba directamente en los ojos, me di la vuelta y bostece, Alec aun dormia por lo que trate de no hacer ruido cuando tome ropa y me cambiaba dentro del baño.

Salí de puntillas y tome mis maletas para sacarlas, mis esfuerzos de no hacer ruido fueron pateticos, asi que Alec se desperto mirando con una gran sonrisa.

Intente llegar ala mitad del campamento con toda la digniadad que pude, en varias ocaciones había tropesado con mis maletas y aterrizados obre ellas. Sin dudas había heredado el sentido del equilibrio de mi madre.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino, suspire con satisfacción,

—Nessie—escuche la voz de Kristie llamarme, se acerco rapidamente a mi lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo—oh no puedo creer que por fin termine esto, es increible, quiero que sepas que la pase muy bien contigo promete que seguiremos en contacto ¿de acuerdo?— se separo un poco de mí para ver mi reacción.

—te lo prometo, esta no es un adios definitivo— las palabras que salierón de mi boca fueron demasiado dulces y empalagosas, pero al parecer Kristie no opinaba lo mismo, ya que lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas. Se despidio una vez mas de mí antes de seguir con otro grupo de chicas—cuyo nombre no recordaba—

—hey, guapa— Riley se acercaba rapidamente a mí, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me dio un ligero beso en los labios—te prometo que te llamare apenas llegues a casa—me reí

—sera mejor que esperes a que yo te llame, tengo que encontrar la forma de decirle a mi padre sobre nosotros, estoy bastante segura de que le dara un infarto cuando se lo mencione—el se unio a mis risas.

—si supongo que tienes razón, ya te extraño— me sonroje, no tenía por que despedirme definitivamente de él, Riley vivia en seattle a tan solo unas horas de forks. El autobus en que él viajaria estaba apunto de partir, por lo que me miro y me dio otro beso antes de irse.

—te quiero—grito antes de subir, me ruborize aun mas. Jane se acerco en silencio a mí, observe como su hermoso y perfecto hermano cargaba sus maletas hasta el autobus, sentí una pisca de celos, ¿por qué el se veia como todo un modelo mientras yo en cambio daba pena? Suspire jamas entendere por que no podía tener un equilibriop como el de mi padre.

—bien Ness supongo que es hora de irnos—la voz de Jane estaba cargada de una enorme felicidad—demasida felicidad diria yo—la mire con mil preguntas en los ojos, ella se limito a negar con la cabeza, tenía la sensación de que me ocultaba algo, diosmio cada dia me volvía mas paranoica—una costumbre mas de mi madre—

Esa sensación se hizo mas fuerte cuando de forma muy conveniente, termine sentada junto a Alec.

El viaje era largo así que tome mi reproductor de Mp3 y lo encendí, comenzo a sonar la canción de _that´s what you get_ de paramore.

No preste atención a nada, ni mi acompañante, ni al paise que dejabamos atras, la tarde pasó rapidamente y mitad de _Stop this song(love sick melody) _la bateria de mi aparato murio.

Suspire frustrada, y mire por la ventanilla sin ver nada en realidad, todos en el autobus dormían, menos Alec y yo, pude ver de reojo como él cerraba el libro que tenía en sus manos y se giraba levemente hacía mí.

—Nessie—mí nombre sonaba como musica cuando salía de se boca, me gire para mirarlo

—¿si?—

Parecia nervioso

—bueno yo se que lo que paso anoche estuvo mal pe...—

—no importa, de verdad, olvidemoslo—lo interrumpí, el nego con la cabeza

—dejame terminar—aguarde en silencio—se que estuvo mal, pero no me arrepiento—abrí la boca para protestar, pero el no me dejo y continuo hablando— no me arrepiento en absoluto y quiero que sepas que yo, bueno que yo—no encrontraba las palabras que quería, pero yo tenia una sospecha de lo que iba a decir.

—tu querias...—lo anime, suspiro y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

—quiero que sepas que yo te quiero—dijo al fin, me quede con la boca abierta esto no podía ser cierto.

Pero apesar de mi incredulidad sentí como una sonrisa se iba formando en mi rostro.

**y bien merezco reviwes? bueno digan si les gusto o no perdon por la demora siguen los arreglos en mi casa¬¬ en fin los quiero Un beso Isa...**


	16. Bipolaridad y Bienvenidas

**Am bueno los personjes no me pertenecen, (desgraciadamente XD) le pertenecen ala increible talentosa Stephenia Meyer. Como sea Stephenie me obligo a ecribir esto XD**

—Te quiero— dijo al fin, podia sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, él guardo silencio, mirandome con nerviosmo, trague saliva y aclare mi garganta.

—bueno yo... no se... por que tú... y despues— _bien Renesmee, él te dice que te quiere y tú balbuceas como idiota_, pensé, tomo aire profundamente y depues suspire—lo siento es solo que... me cuesta mucho creer eso— su expresión dejo de ser nerviosa, ahora parecia triste, decepcionada, _maldición ¿por qué todo lo ago mal?—_ bueno lo que quiero decir es, solo que no se si verdad quieres decir lo que dices, un día me tratas bien y al siguiente me tratas peor que aun perro, tu transtorno de bipolaridad me aturde y confunde— él me miro divertido y rio levemente.

—¿bipolar? yo no soy bipolar—

—si lo eres—contradije

—no no lo soy— me miro ceñudo, pero con diversión

—que si lo eres—

—¡Que no lo soy y punto!—no pude resistir el impulso de sacarle la lengua,como una niña pequeña—y aparte yo no te trato peor que aun perro— bufe, claro que lo hacía.

—si lo haces— le dije alzando una ceja, el volvio a sonreir, dejando mi mente en blanco por unos segundos.

—claro que no—le sonreí—yo trataria mejor aun perro—le solte un manotazo en el pecho mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—ay, bueno de acuerdo de acuerdo mala broma lo siento—por un instante recorde a mi tio Emmett y sus bromas.

—muy gracioso Volturi— le gruñi, él rio todavia mas fuerte

—Cullen—llamo Felix no me habia dado cuenta para ya habiamos llegado a mi hogar, me lamente ser la primera en bajar del autobus, mire a Alec y parecia que él estaba pensando en lo mismo.

—ammm bueno supongo que te vere depues—dije poniendome de pie. Él asientio pero no dijo nada mas, estaba subitamente serio, _¿y se supone que no es bipolar? ja, claro._

Felix me ayudo a bajar mis maletas, pude ver como mi madre salia de la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le regrese la sonrisa con la misma emoción.

Me despedí de Felix, y camine hacia la puerta de mi casa, mi madre me recibio con un fuerte abrazo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta de que el autobus aun no partía.

—oh Renesmee no sabes cuanto te extrañe, te heche tanto de menos—

—mamá, mucho cariño... no respiro— dije entre cortadamente a falta de aire, dejo de abrazarme tan fuerte, pero sin soltarme—oh lo siento, pequeña es solo la emoción, te eztrañe tanto— no pude evitar sonreir.

—yo tambien te extrañe mamá— me ayudo a meter mis maletas, me di vuelta para cerrar la puerta y el autobus ya no se econtraba parado en la calzada afuera de la casa, eso me sorprendio por que no habia escuchado el ruido del motor, sacudí la cabeza y cerre la puerta.

—pero bueno hija cuentame ¿que tal todo?— comence a contarle todo lo ocurrido—todo a excepcion de lo obvio, Riley y Alec— le conte sobre Jane y ella se alegro de que había hecho una muy buena amiga, mi madre había preparado mi comida preferida para cenar, enchiladas de pollo, mientras le ayudaba a poner la mesa escuche la puerta abrirse

—Nessie— llamo mi padre, se paresuro ala cocina, en cuanto me vio me abrazo fuertemente—pero no como el abrazo de mi madre—

—Te extrañe tanto—miro a mi madre que nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro— te extrañamos mucho— mi padre me solto y se dirigio hacía donde estaba parada mi madre, envolvio su cintura con sus brazos y la beso

—ey, hay una menor presente— les grite, pero ellos no me escucharon—¡puag! basta— ellos se speraron riendo— de acuerdo suficiente por ahora, cenemos muero de hambre— los dos rieron ante mi infantil exclamación, la cena estuvo deliciosa, charlamos de lo que había hecho en el verano, de lo que habia pasado en mi ausencia. Cuando termine la cena, me despedi de mis padres, que me desearon buenas noches, tome una pijama limpia de mi armario— mi cuarto era el que antes haia pertenecido a mi madre, mi abuelo Charlie, le habia dejado la casa a mi madre antes de casarse con Sue e irse a vivir ala reserva con ella— cruze el pasillo hasta el baño donde me di una larga y relajante ducha, me tome mi tiempo en baño, cepillando mi cabello y lavando meticulosamente mis dientes, cuando salí, me fui directo a mi cuerto y me acorte en mi muy comoda y calientita cama, me tape con las sabanas, estaba agotada despues de un viaje tan largo, todavía tenia una tres dias mas antes de que empezara el colegio, despues de ese pensamiento deje que mi mente vagara, imagenes de Jane, Kristie y yo riendo pasaban por mi mente, Riley y su hermosa sonrisa y por ultimo Alec, mi mente se concentro en el, sus ojos, con un hermoso brillo de felicidad, su cabello, sus hermosos y carnosos labios, recorde, la sensacion que producian cuando me habia besado, su dulce y embriagante aliento, su angelical risa... y así poco a poco cai en profundo sueño.

**YO:hola! hey que les parecio les gusto?**

Ustedes:Si nos encanto,pero ¿por qué tardaste tanto en actualizar?

YO:amm bueno*cof,cof* que bueno que les gusto el proximo capitulo estara increible :D los quiero mucho Un be...

Ustedes:Hey a donde tan rapido? no nos as contestado ¬¬

Yo:bueno es que *cof,cof* les sere sincera, me ah dado un poco de flojera escribir u.u

Ustedes:*enojados* y por eso nos as hecho esperar! que no pensaste en tus queridos lectores!

Yo:bueno si claro que pense en ustedes pero eh tenido un bloqueo mental y no se me ocurria nada u.u y no queria escribir ninguna idiotes u.u aparte lo que escribia no me gustaba T.T lo siento*snif,snif*

Ustedes.- :D a no te preocupes suele pasar te perdonamos

Yo: ¿de verdad? :O :D por eso los quiero!

hehehe aww bueno actualizare mas prontto lo prometo los quiero un Beso Isa...


	17. ¿¿BBF?

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. la historia es mia.**

—Renesmee buenos dias— la voz de mi madre se me antojaba lejana, suspire—vamos es hora de desayunar. Levantate.

—no mamá, cinco minutos mas por favor—

—no, tus cinco minutos siempre terminan siendo dos horas o mas asi que andando— mi madre solto una risita. Volvi a suspirar, no tenia caso discutir con mi ella.

—de acuerdo de acuerdo—me destape y me estire en la cama.— ¿vez? ya me levante— mi madre se cruzo de brazos y me miro con una sonrisa

—no, aun no te levantas, anda de pie— gruñi, no queria levantarme. Pero estaba segura de que no se marcharia del cuarto hasta que yo me levantara.

—ya de acuerdo, mira—dije poniendome de pie, y haciendo una mueca debido a lo frio que estaba el piso— ¿ya? mira estoy de pie y estoy despierta y bajare a desayunar en cinco minutos, ahora, ¿me podrias dejar sola para que me vista?— ella asintio y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Suspire, me dirigi a mi closet, y tome lo primero que vi— un habito heredado de mi madre, y algo que mi tia Alice odiaba— tome un pantalon recto de mezclilla y una blusa negra, tome tambien mi par de _converse_ favoritos.

Sali del cuarto para meterme al baño, tome mi cepillo y peine mi cabello, enjuague mi cara y sali, baje corriendo las escaleras y entre presipitadamente en la cocina, me sente junto a mi padre.

—mmm que rico huele mami, buenos dias papá—

—buenos dias Ness—

—oh casi lo olvido, buenos dias mamá—

Mi madre deposito un plato con huevoz y un pan dorado frente a mi. No pase desapersividas la mirada que mis padres intercambiaban. Me aclare la garganta cuando pase un bocado de comida.

—hey, hello tierra llamando a mis padres— mi padre me miro con una sonrisa y mi madre se ruborizo un poco— saben que odio que hablen sin usar palabras me siento excluida. ¿ahora que hice?, no es posible que tenga tan solo unas cuantas horas en casa y ya este en problemas— mi padre rio

—no hiciste nada. Aun, pero es que, creo que te deberias ir mas seguido de la casa—

—Edward Cullen ¿como se te ocurre decirle eso a la niña?— grito mi madre.

—ah bueno— dije despreocupadamente y segui desayunando.

Comimos en un agradable silencio durante diez minutos. Alze la vista y pude ver a mis padres compartiendo de nuevo palabrassin necesidad de expresarlas en voz alta.

—hey que les acabo de decir hace exactamente diez minutos, por favor yo no leo mentes,¿de que me perdi?— exigi haciendo un ligero puchero

—bueno, no es nada es solo que tú tia Alice...—comenzo mi madre

—espera— la interrumpi— las palabras, compras, hoy, ofertas, ¿estan incluidas en lo que ibas a decir?— mi padre rio, y mi madre asintio, torci el gesto, no me malinterpreten amaba las compra, pero mi tia tenia una obsesion por todo eso, el hecho de comprar ropa, zapatos y demas deja de ser divertido despues de dos horas.— hum ya veo, ¿ a que hora vendra?—

—dijo que vendria a las dos por ti— dijo mi padre

—ah—de pronto tuve una idea—¿papi?— hice mi mejor puchero cortesia de la casa Alice.

—¿que?— me miro con recelo, le sonrei con inocencia

—bueno me preguntaba, ¿crees que mi tia se moleste si le pido a una amiga que me acompañe?— sabia la respuesta antes de que la dijera

—ja, ¿tú amiga necesita un nuevo guardaropa?,o ¿acaso es suicida?— mi madre hablo con diversion

—creo que no pero, ¿la puedo llevar?—

—si no veo por que no, estoy seguro de que a tú tia le encantara—

—wi, le mandare un texto, los quiero — sali de la cocina corriendo y me dirigi a mi habitación, tome el celular de mi comoda, y deslice la tapa, y busque el número.

_¿donde esta?, ¿donde esta?_ pense una y otra vez mientras buscaba en mi agenda

—aqui estas— murmure mientras comenzaba a escribir.

_hola, hey voy de compras con mi tia alice y TÚ me acompañas, te espero en mi casa en media hora. te quiero._

Lo envie y mientras pasaba la media hora decidi usar un poco mi laptop_._

La encendi y espere a que se conectara a internet, afortunadamente no era muy lenta, en cuanto marco que ya estaba conectada entre a mi buscador favorito, entre a mi pagina de _facebook._ Si lo admito soy adicta a facebook estos dos ultimos meses me eh sentido inutil. Revise todas las novedades y acepte a veinte personas mas, 527 amigos y solo concia minimo veinte.

Despues de exactamente media hora, escuche que llamaron a la puerta_._ Cerre mi _facebook_ y apague el aparato, me dirigi escaleras abajo y entoces vi a mi _bff_ o como diria ella_ bbf._ Tenia que hablar con ella de lo ocurrido en los dos ultimos meses.

**Hola si se que no es gran cosa este cap u.u pero mi mente tiene bloqueo, ultimamente estoy estresada y este capitulo eh escrito minimo seis borradores antes de hacer este capitulo que fue el unico que me gusto, bueno veran Ness al igual que yo es adicta a face XD y bueno tiene 527 amigos por que es la mima cantidad que yo tengo y pues no se me ocurria ninguna otra ah y lo de bbf les cuento un dia cuando aun estaba en la secundaria, teniamos hora libre y una de mis mejores amigas se puso a rayar mi cuaderno y escribio Te quier mucho mi bbf y yo le dije si sabias que es bff no? toncs desd tonces no logro superar lo de bbf XD ¿y quien es su bbf? jaja dejen reviews plis no cuestan nada y si m djan uno edward llegara por su ventana todas las noches XD jaja bueno oh tambien les queria decir pasense a mi perfil y lean mi nuevo fic es un song-fic basado en una cancion de taylor swift( solo al escucho kuando estoy aka toda depre XD) bueno los quiero Un beso Isa...**


	18. De compras con tia Alice

_**Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia .**_

—¡Bree!— Grite al ver a mi mejor amiga parada en la puerta, baje corriendo las escaleras, cuando estuve a su lado le di un gran abrazo. Bree ha sido mi compañera del alma desde que estábamos en Kinder

—pequeño monstruo— saludo ella.

— ven vamos a mi cuarto— dije mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba, escuche como se despedia de mi padre con un _Adiós Edward._ Debo decir que cuando eramos mas pequeñas Bree estaba no tan secretemante enamorada de mi padre. No es lindo que tu mejor amiga te diga lo guapo que es tú padre.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta la mire. No necesitaba palabras para hablar con ella, simplemente bastaba con eso mirarla, me conocía bastante bien y era como si yo abriera mi mente a ella.

— ¿lo conozco?, ¿como se llama?, ¿es lindo?, ¿te gusta?— soltó de pronto. Reí ante su emoción

—oh vamos Bree no pensaras que solo te llame para eso ¿cierto?— dije haciendo un ligero puchero. Bree rodó los ojos y bufo

— ammm si, así que habla—

—ok, ok—dije entre risitas— no, su nombre es Alec, es mas que eso es guapisimo, y no lo se— hice una mueca cuando pronuncie las ultimas palabras. Ella frunció el ceño y me miro confundida

—¿como que no lo sabes?—

—pues si, mira lo que pasa es que conocí también a otro chico y...—

—dios mio ¿otro?— me interrumpió— es un hecho el próximo año tengo que ir a ese campamento— me acerque a la cama, tome mi almohada y se la lance

—ese no es el punto Bree—

—lo siento, ¿entonces cual es?— mire el techo por varios minutos, con el ceño un poco fruncido, al final suspire pesadamente y mire a mi mejor amiga

—para ser sincera no lo se, supongo que solo tenia que contárselo a alguien— ella me sonrío y me dio un fuerte abrazo, esa era una de las cosas que me agradaban de Bree, sabia como hacerme sentir mejor

—pero hablame de estos chicos, Alec y...—

—Riley— complete yo.

—oh muy lindos nombres, hablame primero de Riley, ¿como es?— pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, tome aire y comencé a hablar.

—bueno el es alto, rubio, guapo, es muy lindo y amable y él... bueno él...— no pude seguir hablando, ¿por que me costaba tanto decir que él era mi novio?

—él, ¿que?—

—él bueno es...mi n-novio— tartamudee

—guao, eso no me lo veía venir—espere en silencio— bueno no te quedes callada, ¿que tienes que decir de Alec?—_ que es guapisimo, tierno, bipolar, adorable y de gran corazón_

—ah, hum tú diras, ¿que quieres saber de él?— Bree me miro entrecerrando los ojos, yo desvie la mirada.

—hay algo mas ¿verdad?— bufe

—no claro que no, ¿que te hace pensar eso?— dije un poco nerviosa.

—a mi no me engañas Carlie, habla— suspire, no tenia caso, ella me conocía bastante bien, además tarde o temprano se daria cuenta.

—bien, pero pon atención no quiero repetirlo— ella asintió, le platique todo lo que había pasado, incluso la parte en que compartimos cama.

—...y no lo se, simplemente me dijo "te quiero" y yo no supe que pensar y, y...— suspire

—guao, demasiadas cosas para dos meses— asentí— pero bueno, ¿tú sientes algo por él?—

—ese es el problema no lo se—

—vaya, tú vida es complicada—

—lo se— mire a mi amiga, que tenia una mueca en el rostro—¿que pasa?—

—bueno, que justo acabo de escuchar llegar a tú tía Alice— dijo haciendo otra mueca

—maldición lo había olvidado—

—no Alice yo no ire—escuche la voz de mi madre subiendo por las escaleras—Renesmee tú tía ya llego, vayanse ¡ahora!—

—creo que tú mamá no quiere ir de compras— me dijo Bree, solté un risita

—Alice no, basta no insistas no boí a... ha no la carita de cordero a medio morir no, ¡Renesmee! mueve tú trasero ahora—

—¿tú crees?—las dos reímos—vamos bajemos antes de que mi madre se ponga histérica— cuando salimos vimos a mi madre y a mi tia de pie en las escaleras, mi madre estaba recargada en la pared tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras mi tía hacía unos pucheros que le partirian el corazón a cualquiera.

—ha, tía ¿nos vamos?— ella me miro con una sonrisa

—claro Ness, es una lastima que tú madre no quiera venir con nosotras—

—no no quiero, ahora ¡fuera!, que te diviertas hija— dijo mi madre aun con los ojos tapados. Bree me miro con la duda en los ojos, yo solo negue y le indique con un gesto que bajáramos.

—Adiós papá— grite antes de salir, subimos al porche de mi tía, y antes de que arrancara pude ver como Bree colocaba casi con urgencia su cinturón de seguridad, mi tía solía excederse con la velocidad, claro que cuando tú coche es un auto deportivo de lujo no puedes evitar la tentación de pisar a fondo el acelerador.

—bueno ¿tienen algún problema si vamos a Seattle de compras?—

—no— dije sin preocupación mientras abrochaba mi cinturón, mi tia sonrió, encendió el coche y arranco.

—Bueno Ness como te fue platicame— mi tia desvio la vista para mirarme con una sonrisa despreocupada

—¡Alice por favor la vista al frente!—chillo Bree, mi tia rio

—oh vamos Bree, jamas eh tenido un accidente—

—no importa no quiero que este sea el primero—

—apoyo a Bree, platicamos despues—

—bah, eres igual que tu madre—

Rode los ojos ante su comentario, despues de un par de horas estabamos al fin en Seattle.

—bien chicas ¿a cual tienda quieren ir primero?— pregunto mi tia una vez que estuvimos en las puertas del centro comercial. Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Bree haciendo una mueca, a ella no le emocionaban las compras tanto como a mi, debo decir que solo venia por que yo se lo pedia,_ nota mental: recompensar a Bree por venir conmigo el dia de hoy_.

—humm la verdad da igual tia, sabes de sobra que terminaremos recorriendo todas y cada una de las tiendas.

—cierto, buena observacion— Tia alice se coloco el dedo indice en los labios y miro las tiendas con gesto pensativo— ya se por donde empezaremos siganme— subimos al elevador y bajamos en la tercera planta, llegamos a una tienda con ropa tipo para ir de fiesta, vestidos muy muy cortos, blusas con lentejuelas, blusas sin adornos pero demasiado escotadas, shorts tan pequeños que parecian boxer, y cosas por el estilo

—¿por que tú tia nos trajo a comprar ropa de puta?—me susurro mi amiga, rei ante su cometario.

—no lo se pero que no te escuche hablar asi, que te mata— la escuche suspirar.

—oh Ness tienes que ver este vestido es perfecto para ti— grito mi querida tia

—oh dios epieza la tortura— murmure

—que no te escuche hablar asi tú tia por que te mata— se burlo Bree. Ignore su comentario y me acerque a mi tia

—¿que es?— se dio la vuelta y me mostro un vestido azul de lentejuelas, hice una mueca— tia sabes que no me gusta la ropa con cosas tan... brillantes, aparte sabes que mi padre jamas me dejaria usar eso—

—oh vamos pruebatelo, estoy segura de que te quedara genial— tome la prenda y me dirigi a los probadores, no queria que utilizara su _don_ de hacer pucheros.

—y a todo esto,¿por que no vino Charlotte?— Charlotte era la unica hija de mis Tios Alice y Jasper, y lo mas importante era una adicta a las compras igual que su madre

—ella fue con Rose, Emmett, Vera y Raoul, a visitar a Tanya llegaran mañana por la noche—

—ah— fue lo unico que dije, Vera era la mayor de todos los primos, seguida de Charlotte, Raoul y yo teniamos la misma edad, Vera y Charlotte tenian los mismo gustos, les encantaba estar ala moda y eran increiblemente hermosas—mi madre me ah repetido que yo soy igual o mas hermosa pero claro ella es mi madre se supone que tiene que decir eso ¿no?— Raol por su parte adoraba los deportes—mi tio Emm es feliz con eso— y acampar, yo tenga una mezcla de todo eso, me gusta la moda, mas no me obsesiona, me gusta acampar, pero no muy seguido.

Subi el cierre del vestido, era strapple, no muy ajustado al cuerpo, me llegaba doce dedos arriba de la rodilla, no era algo que yo ubiera elegido pero se me veia muy bien.

—Ness, te recuerdo que estas en un probador no en un baño— se quejo Bree entre risitas

—ja,ja— abri la puerta y le saque la lengua

—guao, se te ve muy bien ese vestido, Ness— gire para que lo vieran de todos los angulos.

—Ness definitivamente tenemos que comprarlo— hablo mi tia

—apoyo eso se te ve muy bien—

—¿de verdad?— pregunte, ellas asintieron con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirame—bueno entonces lo comprare— mire a Bree— Oh tia ¿por que no escoges algo para Bree? estoy segura de que le encantara— mi amigo abrio los ojos con panicos

—oohh, que tonta soy tienez razon, espera ahi Bree— Bree se apresuro y se puso en su camino

—no, de verdad no, no necesito ropa nueva, a demas no podria pagarla— sonrei.

—oh Bree no te preocupes, sabes que el dinero no es problema para mi familia— ella me fulmino con la mirada, _nota mental segunda parte: disculaprme con Bree por comprarle ropa_, espera ¿que?, no iba a hacer eso _si lo aras_, dijo mi subconciente**, **claro que no, no me iba a disculpar por comprarle ropa a mi amiga, _tienez razón no lo aras nota mental parte tres. no me discalpare con Bree por comprarle ropa_, eso es mejor,_ nota mental:dejar de hablar conmigo misma._

Mi tia llego con un vestido corto rojo, Bree se metio de mala gana al probador y despues de un par de minutos salio.

—guao, es ge-ni-al— el vestido ers corto, ajustado del busto y cai suelto desde la cadera, tenia un liston negro abajo de la altura del busto

—estas exagerando— dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

—no no lo hace, nos lo llevaremos— despues de que mi tia pago nos dirigimos a mas tiendas compramos pantalones, blusas y zapatos. Despues de dos horas Bree y yo estabamos exaustas.

Le habiamos pedido a m tia que nos dejara descansar un poco, usamos la excusa de tener hambre para sentarnos un poco, ella sigui comprando.

—vaya tú tia no se cansa— se quejo Bree

—lo se, y no la has visto cuando hay rebajas—

—dios me libre de eso— solte un risita pero me calle en seco cuando lo vi, ¿que hacia él aqui? _tonta,tonta, tonta, ¿acaso olvidaste que él vivia en esa ciudad?—_¿que pasa?— pregunto mi amiga al notar como me tensaba

—ah, no nada es solo que...—

—¡Ness!— dijo él _maldicion _pense

—Riley que alegria verte— me dio un ligero beso en los labio, Bree se habia quedado con la boca abierta, Riley vestia un pantalon de mezclilla recto y una camisa negra que resaltaba sus musculos, le pedi ayuda con la mirada a mi sorprendida amiga.

—ah, h-hola soy Bree amiga de Nessie—

—hola soy Riley, mucho gusto— Riley rodeo mi cintura con su brazo, yo soo rogaba que mi tia estuvira demasiado ocupada comprando y no viera esto, todavia no se lo decia a mi padre y no estaba segura de como lo aria. Bree se dio cuenta de mi señal de _sos_ e intervino de la forma mas natural posible.

—oh Riley es una lastima que no tengamos mas tiempo de conocernos Renesmee y yo nos tenemos que ir—

—oh si es una lastima, hey guapa te llamo despues a tu movil para salir ¿de acuerdo?— asenti, me dio otro beso en los labio, solo que esta vez tar de que fuera mas prolongado, lo detuve y le di uno simple y sencillo.—hasta luego.

—adios— dije mientras tomaba a Bree y caminabamos al elevador.

—¡oh my _fucking _god!— fue lo primero que solto cuando las puertas se cerraron, presione el boton del segundo piso.— ¿y que era eso de guapa?— suspire

—arg no lo menciones detesto que me llame asi— y en verdad que lo odiaba. Las puertas se abrieron y salimos me dirigi a la tienda de lenceria dodne supuse estaria mi tia. Entramos y ¡bingo! alli estaba ella.

—de esta no te salvas Renesmee me tienes que contar todo, y ya que creo que tú tia no lo mencionara, en la noche tenemos fiesta— me pare en seco ¿que?

—¡¿que?, ¿que fiesta?, ¿en donde? y lo mas importante, ¿por que no me la habias dicho?—

—bueno tranquila te explico, la fiesta es en casa de una nueva familia, quieren conocer a las personas del pueblo, y la madre de los niños quiere que socialisen y bla, bla, bla— detuve mi respiracion de golpe, ¿una nueva familia? esto me daba mala espina y estaba segura de quien seria la familia.


	19. ¿Hablas Italiano?

Top of Form 1Mire a mi mejor a miga y hable tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo e incomodidad —Amm y de casualidad no sabes— trague saliva ruidosamente— el nombre de la familia o ¿algo por el estilo?— me mordí el labio inferior aguardando su respuesta. Bree ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño con gesto pensativo.

—Creo que su apellido es...— miro hacia la nada, me mordí el labio con mas fuerza y comencé a retorcer los dedos con gesto impaciente

—Es...— la apremie, necesitaba comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas. Ella suspiro con frustracion.

—Lo siento Ness no lo recuerdo— suspire

—No te preocupes sabes que...—

— ¡Volturi!— soltó de pronto, sentí como el estomago se me revolvia y el alma se me iba a los pies.

—¿S-segura que es ese nombre?— ella asintió energicamente, hice una mueca.

— ¿Que pasa por que pones esa cara?—

—Bueno... ¿recuerdas que te hable de Alec?—

—Ajá, ¿que tiene que ver?—

—Bueno lo que pasa es que...— no termine la frase

—Oohh, o sea que él es...— senti, por alguna razón las palabras no salían de mi boca, no era nada del otro mundo decir las palabras si esa es la familia del chico del que te hable.

—y ¿que tienes planeado hacer?— lo pensé durante un segundo

—Nada— ella me miro incrédula

—¿Nada? ¿así de simple?—

—Sip— ella guardo silencio un minuto antes de hablar

—¿Por que? —

—Por que si me invento una mentira sabes que mi padre lo descubrirá— dije frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Tienes razón— Las dos sabíamos que mentirle a mi padre era una misión imposible, era como si pudiera entrar en tú cabeza y saber que estabas pensando. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras mirábamos a la nada

—Oh que bueno que las encuentro niñas— la voz de mi Tía nos hizo dar un salto en nuestro sitio.— ¿Están listas para irnos?—

—Cuando quieras— hice gesto con las manos señalando la puerta de la tienda.

—Oh Ness encontré un conjunto perfecto para que lo uses hoy, y ya se como voy a maquillarte para que luzcas increíble— hice una mueca, odiaba ser la barbie de mi Tía, no es que no me gustara que me arreglara por que al final terminaba siendo la envidia de las fiestas— Al menos eso decía mi madre— pero hoy simplemente no estaba de humor para pasar dos horas sentada en una silla mientras me maquillaban. Mire a Bree mientras llamaba al elevador. Ella sintió mi mirada clavada en ella y se giro de inmediato, me mordí el labio disimulando una pequeña sonrisa "Lo siento, de verdad" pensé

— Amm no creo que sea necesario— mi tía bufo ante mi comentario— bueno al menos a lo que a mi respecta, pero en cambio Bree— mi amiga abrió los ojos con pánico, ella de verdad odiaba todo ese asunto de maquillarse y la emprendía, Bree era una belleza natural y no necesitaba kilos de maquillaje a diferencia de muchas.

—Oh esa es una estupenda idea Ness—

—No no no, eso seria perder el tiempo, yo puedo arreglarme sola de verdad, por que no ayudas a Nessie ella de verdad lo necesita— me encogí de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y mi tía entro primero.

—La única que necesitara arreglo seras tú— murmuro Bree en tono amenazador mientras pasaba a su lado, Esto me saldría caro ya lo sabia, encontrare la manera de recompensarla pensé, aun no sabia como pero lo aria.

—Oh que emoción, amo las fiestas, ¿que ropa te pondrás Bree?, lo mas importante ¿como te maquillare?, ¿y los zapatos?, bueno creo que Ness te podrá prestar algunos, calzan igual, hummm, ¿cabello suelto o recogido?, argg que gran dilema— mi tía siguió parloteando todo el camino hasta el coche. Bree no dejaba de mirarme con sentimiento.

Después de escuchar las miles de preguntas que mi tia se hacia a su yo interno, llegamos a mi casa, Bree salio casi disparada de su asiento cuando el coche se detuvo, tal vez pensaba que así podría evitar a mi tía Alice pero yo sabia por experiencia que era algo imposible.

—Ness date prisa, date un baño rápido para poder arreglar a Bree— dijo mi Tía mientras yo trataba de abrir la puerta, era algo muy difícil teniendo encuenta la cantidad de bolsas que tenia en las manos. Por fin después de varios intentos pude abrir la puerta, en cuanto la abrí pude sentir un gran silencio  
típico pensé mi madre sabe que mi tía esta buscando Barbies y se va.

—Iré a ducharme— Grite mientras subía las escaleras, escuche como alguien me seguía, estaba segura de que se trataba de Bree. Llegue a la puerta de mi cuarto y la abrí de un tirón.

—¿que vamos a hacer esta noche?— Escuche a Bree hablar mientras cerraba la puerta y yo me acomodaba en mi cama y lanzaba varias bolsas de ropa sobre la misma.

—Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, tratar de conquistar el mundo— ella rodó los ojos divertida ante mi comentario

—Ya hablo en serio, ¿que aras o que vamos a hacer?— me gire un poco y tome una de las bolsas, tome el vestido azul que mi tía me había comprado y me levante para tomar mis cosas de baño.

—Ya te lo dije no aremos nada, solo llegar y actuar naturalmente y discretamente— Cuando tuve todo lo que necesitaba me gire y mire a mi mejor amiga, ella tenia una mirada incrédula en el rostro

—¿Escuche bien? Renesmee Cullen ¿no ara nada?— asenti— eso es nuevo, es definitivo el fin del mundo es inminente— bufe ante su dramatismo.

Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando me gire de nuevo a ella

—Hey Bree de verdad lo siento— ella sonrio—no era mi intencion condenarte pero tú sabes... no estoy de humor—

—No te preocupes, pero te juro que me vengare, me debes una Cullen.—

—Claro— Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al baño, si había algo que podía relajarme eran una larga ducha caliente y escuchar a mi padre tocar mi nana, pero por el momento tendría que conformarme con la ducha. Deje que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo y deje que todos los músculos se relajaran, despues de varios minutos tome mi shampoo, me encantaba como olia, era una mezcla perfecta de durazno y fresas, ese no era su olor— o mezcla— natural, era una combinacion al estilo Nessie, mi shampoo era de durazno pero llegando a casa después de comprarlo siempre le agrego un poco del shampoo de fresas mi madre. Cuando termine de enjuagarlo y de tallar con la esponja el resto de mi cuerpo, cerré la llave y tome mi toalla, me demore secándome el cabello y el cuerpo, me envolví en la toalla y me dirigí deprisa a mi cuarto.

—Ness ya era hora de que salieras— Dijo mi tía mientras tomaba del brazo a Bree y la empujaba al baño con una toalla en mano.—Tú ropa esta en la cama, no demores demasiado— no me dio tiempo de contestarle ya había bajado por la escalera mientras mi amiga se encerraba en el baño. Suspire mi tía no tenia arreglo siempre seria una maniaca por la moda _¿me pregunto donde están mis padres? _pensé, era raro que aun no hubieran llamado.

No le di importancia y comencé a vestirme antes de que mi tia subiera y me vistiera ella. Me coloque la ropa interior, iba a tomar el vestido azul que tenia planeado usar pero en lugar de eso encontré un vestido negro con encaje en la parte de los hombros, era muy lindo no me había percatado a que hora lo había comprado mi tía, se lo agradecería después, justo cuando estaba subiendo el cierre la puerta se abrió y yo pegue un brinco.

—Mierda Bree aras que me de un infarto—

—Lo siento, oh wow— dijo parándose en seco

—¿Que?— dije un poco preocupada.

—Nada es solo que se te ve muy bien ese vestido de verdad— me sonroje un poco.

—Gracias— Murmure

—Oh pero claro que se le ve hermoso— la voz de mi tía sonó demasiado alta debido a la emoción— lo escogí yo mismo, pero no te preocupes Bree tengo un vestido perfecto para ti— Ella hizo una mueca.

Termine de subir el cierre de mi vestido, por alguna razón mi animo se elevo y comencé a sentirme emocionada.

—Tía— ella me miro con curiosidad— ¿podrías arreglar mi cabello y maquillaje? — le guiñe un ojo a Bree que me miraba sorprendida

—Oh pero Bree...— comento

— No le molestara, cree me—

—Si por mi no hay ningún problema— se apresuro a decir.

—oh entonces si no hay problema, con gusto te arreglare— Y con esas palabras comenzo a peinar mi cabello, fueron varias horas de estar sentada en una silla enfrente de mi tocador pero cuando por fin termino de darle los últimos toques a mi maquillaje sonrió satisfecha.

—Oh Ness te ves P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A— chillo mi tía

—Tía creo que estas exagerando— le reclame

—oh si claro que lo hace— se burlo mi amiga.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?— la voz de mi madre sonó en la planta baja, claro llega cuando sabe que mi tía ya termino pensé, no la culpaba. Escuche unos pasos fuertes subiendo por la escalera, estaba casi segura de que era mi padre.

—Veo que ya están listas para irnos— dijo mi padre recargandose en el marco de la puerta, detrás de él apareció mi madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los dos ya estaban arreglados, mi padre vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa Blanca sin corbata, mi madre lucia un vestido a la altura de las rodillas en color azul con unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros, su cabello caía en ondas hasta su cintura, tengo que decirlo mis padres vestían sencillo pero demonios si que se veían bien.

—Oh Bree que linda te ves— dijo mi madre con tono cariñoso, mi amiga se ruborizo un poco y le dio las gracias. No me había fijado bien en la ropa que llevaba puesta, mi tía le había comprado un vestido negro de un solo hombro ajustado que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y su cabello estaba recogido en un perfecto moño. 

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi madre te ves increíble— ella se ruborizo aun mas.

—Bueno Renesmee tú también te vez muy bien— mi padre miro a mi madre y sonrió— hicimos un buen trabajo— dijo con voz orgullosa.

—Ewww, vayanse ya antes de que nos digan como fue concebida— hablo mi tía mientras los empujaba fuera del cuarto.—Bien Ness solo faltan tus zapatos— me acerco una caja negra. Hice una mueca, odiaba usar tacones, mi tía no emprendía mi aversión por los tacones, pero claro cuando tu forma de caminar es tan grácil que podría romperle el corazón a una bailarina un par de tacones no es nada.

Abrí la caja y para mi sorpresa eran zapatos de piso, de color negro.

—Vaya tía son perfectos— le dije emocionada mientras me los ponía

—Sabia que te encantarían ahora bajen que tus padres las esperan—

—Espera, ¿tú no vas a ir?— pregunto Bree

—No no sera lo mismo sin mi Jasper, diviertanse mucho por mi—

—Claro Tia, nos vemos— y salimos del cuarto. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Edward ¿seguro que sabes donde es?— pregunto por milésima vez mi madre

—Claro que lo se Bella, ahora calmate un poco, por favor— mi padre no apartaba la vista del camino. Mi madre suspiro con frustración, ella sabia también como yo que mi padre estaba perdido, pero el jamas lo aceparía.

—Señor Cullen no es por nada, pero estamos perdidos— la voz de Bree parece divertida y temerosa.

—Te lo dije estamos perdidos Edward Cullen— le reclamo mi madre a mi padre, yo solté una risita

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de media hora y una larga llamada telefónica con mi tía Alice para pedir instrucciones, llegamos a la casa. Mi corazón comenzo a latir rápidamente y tenia una sensacion de mariposas en el estomago, Bree lo noto y me dio un fuerte apretón de manos mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Bajamos del auto y mire la fachada de la casa, había un pequeño camino en forma de media luna para la entrada de vehículos, había varias ventanas decoradas con cortinas blancas distribuidas en los dos pisos de la casa, el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado y había varios árboles muy bien cortados bordeando el el limite del bosque, subimos unas pequeñas escaleras de color gris y nos paramos frente a la puerta pintada de color marfil, había una pequeña y hermosa lamparilla sobre la misma, mi padre toco el timbre y mi corazón comenzo a latir aun mas rápido, tanto que sentí que podías verlo latir sobre el encaje del vestido. 

Un hombre alto, de piel pálida y cabello negro, nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola pasen por favor pasen— entramos y nos seguimos a aquel hombre—según lo que Jane me habia contado se trataba de su tío Aro— mientras caminábamos pude ver que todo el pueblo se había reunido para la ocasión, el patio de la casa era grande y allí se encontraba la mayoría de las personas.

—Ness— me llamaron, observe como Jane caminaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos— oh me alegro tanto de volver a verte— dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo y yo a mi vez jalaba a Bree.

—oh así que tú debes ser Jane. ¿no?— pregunto Bree, Jane nos jalo escaleras arriba.

—Si— dijo ella, me gire un poco para ver como mis padres y el señor Aro nos miraban extrañados.

—Amm ¿ a donde nos llevas?— pregunte, Jane soltó una risita.

—A mi habitación, obviamente— termino la frase mientras se paraba frente a una puerta de madera grande y la abría.

—Bree, Renesmee esta es mi habitación— La habitación de Jane era el sueño de toda niña que alguna vez deseo ser princesa, la cama era grande con una cabecera de metal con intrincados diseños de flores, las paredes eran de un color lila muy suave. Había un tocador con un gran espejo, junto a el se encontraba un gran armario, al final de la habitación de se encontraba un gran ventanal que daba hacia un balcón muy lindo que ofrecía una hermosa vista del bosque y el gran patio que estaba lleno de gente.

—Vaya es muy linda— dije

—Si muy linda diría yo— Bree se quedo mirando el lindo paisaje sacado de una postal que ofrecía el ventanal.

—Gracias, mi tía me ayudo a decorarla— Jane mostró una gran sonrisa, se notaba que su cuarto al enorgullecia.

—¿Les molesta si las dejo solas un momento?, tengo que ver si se encuentra por aqui mi mamá— Pregunto Bree un tanto apenada.

—Oh no, para nada, de hecho te acompaño tengo que bajar por unos refrescos para nosotras, no tardamos Ness quedate aquí— las dos salieron del cuarto dejandome sola y confundida

—No por mi no hay ningún problema— le murmure a la habitación vacía haciendome sentir una tonta.  
Me dirigí al hermoso balcón de Jane, deslice las puertas del ventanal y una corriente de aire me hizo estremecer, me cruce de brazos protegiéndome del frió. Gire un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi como el balcón se alargaba hasta terminar en los ventanales de la habitación contigua. No le di importancia a ese detalle, en cambio maraville mis pupilas con la hermosa vista que ofrecía el lugar, una ligera música que flotaba en el aire hacia que todo parecía un sueño, era todo perfecto, la vista, el lugar hasta el clima, solo me faltaba mi príncipe azul.

—_Bello e perfetto_— murmure en Italiano mi lengua preferida, me gustaba usarlo cuando hablaba sola me hacia sentir menos tonta

—_buonanotte_— murmuro otra voz, di un salto mientras maldecia en voz baja.— Disculpa no quería asustarte— Mire al causante de que casi me diera un infarto.  
Mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi, Alec estaba parado frente a mi con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un abrigo gris.

—_non può essere— _murmure

—¿Hablas Italiano?— pregunto incrédulo Alec lo cual me ofendió bastante

—_Se_— le conteste

—Vaya es raro escuchar hablar Italiano a alguien que no es de mi familia— murmuro

—¿Tú hablas Italiano?— ahora fue mi turno de ser incrédula

—Si, Jane y mis tíos también lo hablan, digamos que vivimos en Italia un buen tiempo, _¿Che ci fai qui?_—

—Tú hermana me abandono— misteriosa y convenientemente

—Típico de mi hermana— asentí, una brisa de aire me hizo estremecer de nuevo

—Sera mejor que me vaya esta haciendo frió y mis padres deben preguntarse donde estoy— me di la vuelta pero unos brazos me atraparon y me jalaron.

—Lo siento—Dijo un apenado y ruborizado Alec, me soltó tan rápido como me sujeto.

—Esto si... amm— tartamudee— sera mejor que me vaya.—

—Este te acompaño— Nos dirigimos en silencio a la puerta y bajamos con el resto de los invitados. Esta iba a hacer una larga velada...

**H**ola :D jumm usteds se preguntaran por que tarde taaaanto en actualizar y la respuesta es ps eh estado ocupada ya saben como es diciembre :S y aparte me fui unos dias de vacaciones y cuando regrese llego visita a mi casa y casi no pude usar la compu ¬¬ pero les prometo que no tardare en actualizar :D ^^ por otro lado :D llegamos a los 100 reviews! :D muchas gracias de verdad ^^ jamas pense que tendria tal aceptacion ^^ mcuhas gracias sobre todo a _Gely meteor _ gracias por apoyarme desde el principio :D se te quiere y tambien gracias _Naomi cullen_ por ser mi review numero 100 ^^ bueno preguntas del fic:

_¿que onda con Alec y Nessie? ¿cuando volveran a estar juntos? ¿y que paso con Riley? ¿Cuando volvera a salir? _Las respuestas a estas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo ^^ Dejen muchos reviews ^^ con casa uno viene un Edward, Jasper Emmett.^^ Por cierto Feliz navidad :D


	20. Desconocidos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertencen a la brillante mente de Stephenie Meyer ^^. Les dije que actualizaria pronto y aqui estoy cumpliendo lo que dije espero que les guste**

_Dios esto no me puede estar pasando a mi_, esa palabra era la única que mi mente podía repetir, bajamos en un incomodo silencio.

—Este, hummm, ¿vienes con tus padres?— es tan lindo intenta crear una conversación. ¿Eso lo pensé yo? me patee mentalmente por ser tan débil.

—Si, vengo con ellos— conteste apresuradamente, ¿donde diablos están mis padres? mientras bajabamos las escaletas miraba para todos lados intentando localizarlos a ellos o a Bree, pero para mi suerte ninguno aparecía. Cuando estaba pisando el último peldaño de las escaleras pude ver a mis padres dirigiéndose al gran jardín de la casa. ¡Gracias a dios!, era conciente de que Alec estaba parado justo detrás mio y que probablemente me seguiría hasta donde estaban mis padres haci que intente calmarme mientras caminaba hacia ellos, _Inhala y exhala inhala y exhala Ness todo estará bien o por lo menos no tan mal. _

Mis padres estaban charlando con Aro que estaba acompañado por una mujer muy hermosa

—Hola— salude parándome junto a mi padre y abrazándolo

—Aquí estas Renesmee— Jane se unió a nosotros cargando dos vasos de refresco escoltada por su hermano que se había quedado parado en las escaleras.

—Veo que se conocen— dijo alegre la mujer que acompañaba a Aro, mi madre me miro con curiosidad ya que no le había mencionado nada sobre ella. 

—Si nos conocimos en el verano Renesmee y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas— dijo Jane despreocupadamente mientras me daba uno de los vasos que llevaba, le di un largo sorbo al refresco de manzana mientras todos me miraban a la espera de una respuesta.

—si, nos conocimos en el campamento, nos hicimos amigas de inmediato— dije con nervisismo.

—Que mal-educado soy, les presento mi familia— Aro hablo con una gran sonrisa—Ella es Sulpicia mi esposa— Aro señalo a la mujer que estaba con él, era muy hermosa, no era muy alta pero tampoco muy baja, su cabello era rubio hasta los hombros su piel era de un tono pálido muy agradable y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul. Nos saludo con un leve hola y una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver un par de hoyuelos.— y ellos son mis sobrinos Alec y Jane, pero supongo que Renesmee ya conoce a Alec— de nuevo los ojos de todos estaban en mi

—No, no tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos— Tanto Jane como yo lo miramos extrañadas

—Ha si yo no...— me aclare la garganta y organice mis pensamientos para no balbucear como idiota— mucho gusto Renesmee— le extendí una mano y el tomo y me miro como si en efecto jamas nos hubieramos visto.

—El gusto es mio Renesmee— Alec hablo voz confiada y seductora, mi padre se aclaro la garganta y dio un ligero paso al frente

—Mucho gusto Alec, soy Edward Cullen el padre de Renesmee— la voz de mi padre estaba cargada de cordialidad con un filo protector y amenazador. Alec le estrecho la mano .

—Mucho gusto señor Cullen—

—Y ella es mi esposa Bella— Mi padre señalo con un gesto de orgullo a mi madre y ella en respuesta se ruborizo causando unas ligeras risas entre nosotros. 

—Si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi habitación un momento— Alec se dio la vuelta y se alejo con pasos tranquilos al interior de la casa. Y después de esa extraña presentación no lo volví a ver. L a noche transcurrió entre risas y música, Bree se unió a nosotros acompañada por su madre. Cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche mi madre miro a mi padre y con esa mirada basto para que mi padre anunciara que ya era hora de retirarnos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de dejar a Bree y a su madre en su casa comenzo el tan temido interrogatorio por parte de mi madre.

—Jane y tú parecen llevarse muy bien, ¿por que no habias mencionado nada?— mi madre se giro un poco en el asiento del volvo para poder mirarme mejor.

—No me pareció tan importante como para mencionarlo— mire por la ventanilla por que sabia que venia la parte mas incomoda

—Este chico...—comenzo— Alec parece ser un buen muchacho—

—Si, supongo—

—¿De verdad no se conocían?— mi madre intento disimular su curiosidad pero no funciono

—No mamá, él estaba en una cabaña y yo en otra, teníamos muchas actividades y eramos bastantes personas, supongo que alguna vez lo vi pero no lo recuerdo bien— _¡mentirosa!_ grito mi subconsciente. Mi madre me miraba con la duda en los ojos pero no dijo nada mas.

Cuando el coche se detuvo sobre la calzada de la casa baje del auto, hacia aun mas frió que hace un par de horas por lo que me apresure a entrar en la casa.

—¿quieres cenar algo hija?—

—No papá— grite mientras subía las escaleras, estaba cansada y tenia frió una mezcla perfecta para el mal humor. Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mi me quite el vestido y los zapatos y me puse mi pijama, me metí en la cama y tome mi libro Disculpa si te llamo amor y lo abrí en la pagina donde estaba mi separador, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

—Pase— dije mientras cerraba el libro. Mi madre se asomo por la puerta, entro y se sento en el borde de mi cama

—Ness ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?— rehuí su mirada

—No mamá ¿por que lo dices?— mentí, ella no creyó mis palabras

—Es que te noto distinta, ay algo que no me quieres decir— no era una pregunta era una afirmacion— sabes que puedes confiar en mi— se me hizo un nudo en la garganta sentí muchas ganas de mandar todo al demonio y decirle de una vez que es lo que me pasaba pero no pude

—Claro que no mamá sabes que si me pasara algo yo te lo diría, solamente estoy cansada— ella asintió— creo que sera mejor que me duerma—

—Claro hija, que descanses bien te quiero— beso mi frente y me arropo.

—Yo también te quiero mamá— murmure mientras cerraba la puerta, y ahí en la oscuridad y el silencio de mi cuarto todo lo que sentía me abrumo y llore en silencio hasta quedarme dormida.

El sonido de algo cercano a mi me despertó, estaba un poco desorientada pero reconocí el tono de mi celular, estire la mano y con los ojos aun cerrados comencé a tentar alrededor hasta que por fin lo encontré. Abrí los ojos con mucho trabajo, los sentía hinchados por llorar. Mire la pantalla de mi celular y vi que tenia un mensaje nuevo no me fije de quien era hasta que lo leí.

_**No eh tenido noticias de ti te extraño llamame pronto. Riley.**_

Me maldije mentalmente, había olvidado por completo el asunto de Riley, mire por la ventana la ligera lluvia que caía, hoy es el día, hoy le diré a mi padre sobre él me dije a mi misma. Lo peor que podria pasar es que a mi padre le diera uno de sus ataques de padre protector y me hiciera un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre él. Suspire, me estire un poco y me senté en el borde de la cama mire la puerta y comencé a pensar en como abordar el tema. Si pensaba que lo de el día de ayer había sido malo esto era aun peor

**Hola si se que es algo corto pero tenia la necesidad de escribirlo xD no se por que, en fin en otras cosas quiero saber sus teorias hacerca de la reaccion de Edward cuando Ness le diga que sale con Riley . Espero sus reviews Un beso Isa...**


	21. Eso no es justo

**Hola si se que merezco que me maten pero tengo una muy buena explicacion :D se las digo al final del capitulo para que no pierdan tiempo ;D**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.___

_Tonta, tonta, tonta _me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente , la voz de mi padre resonaba por toda la cocina, él iba de un lado a otro gritando, intentaba ignorarlo pero aun así su voz zumbaba en mi cabeza.

—¿Que pasa aquí?— mire a mi madre que entraba por la puerta con un gesto de confusión

—lo que pasa es que tú hija ¡tiene novio!— mi padre lo dijo como si acabara de decir que yo había asesinado a una persona, me hundí en el asiento de la cocina, mi madre abrió los ojos como platos y me miro seriamente

—Basta Edward yo me encargo— mi padre asintió complacido, mi madre me miro con severidad antes de hablar— ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho? soy tú madre— la mire atónita ella estaba... ¿sonriendo?.

—¡BELLA!— grito mi padre— ¿que haces? ¿no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?—

—Si te escuche perfectamente pero tienes que entenderlo saco los genes de la familia Cullen, mirala, es hermosa y tiene dieciséis años, sabias que tarde o temprano te tendrías que enfrentar a esto, y debo decirlo, paso temprano pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, así que enfrentarlo y ¡no hagas berrinches!—

Mi padre y yo observamos a mi madre con los ojos abiertos jamas se expresaba de manera tan... tan... ¿cual es la palabra que busco? ¿violenta? ¿directa?, creo que directa, si, eso mi madre jamas se expresaba de manera tan directa.

—De acuerdo... no diré nada mas solo por que tiene que ir al instituto— murmuro molesto mi padre, tome mi mochila y salí de la casa, el cielo como casi todos los días estaba nublado, sentí las ligeras gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro, escuche pasos de tras de mi, gire un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Mi madre caminaba con paso indiferente, fijando su vista en sus pies y en el movimiento que estos causaban al pisar pequeños charcos.

—¿quieres que te lleve?— pregunto, alzo la vista para encontrarse con mis ojos, asentí levemente con la cabeza. Ella saco las llaves del volvo de mi padre y retiro la alarma del coche. Ella entro en el asiento del conductor y yo en el del copiloto. Arranco el coche en un completo silencio, si bien el ambiente no era tenso era por mucho muy incomodo. Con un leve suspiro mi madre hablo.

—Entiendo que no se lo dijeras a tú padre pero ¿yo?— soltó un leve bífido— soy tú madre creí que confiabas en mi— su voz era un leve susurro, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mal.

Mire mis manos mientras hablaba.

—Bueno es solo que no me pareció importante mencionarlo aun— me limite a contestar

—Aun...— repitió ella— bueno hablaremos de esto después— detuvo el coche en la entrada del instituto, asentí levemente mientras abría la puerta, mi madre me dirigió una leve sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Llegue a mi casillero con la ropa un poco mojada, saque un par de libretas y las metí en mi mochila. Mientras lo hacia tenia la sensación de que alguien me miraba fijamente.

—Sabia que estarías aquí— la voz de Bree me hizo dar un respingo. Le dirigí una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Si aquí estoy— Bree me miro un poco desconcertada

—¿Estas bien?— fue lo único que dijo, lo medite durante un minuto, y después suspire pesadamente.

—Le dije a mi padre sobre Riley, enloqueció por completo— solté una leve risita nerviosa, ella hizo lo mismo

—Ha ya, ja me imagino — charlamos un poco antes de que sonara la campana— ¿que clases tienes?— dijo con una emoción infantil típica de ella.

—Historia— dije con una mueca, me parecía tan aburrida esa clase

—Oh, que mal, yo tengo literatura, bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo— y se dirigió al salón del final del pasillo. Camine hasta el edificio cuatro donde estaba mi clase. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos que casi sin darme cuenta coloque mi mochila en el piso y tomaba asiento en un pupitre al final del salón. Varios minutos después entro el profesor, nos dio una explicacion sobre como nos evaluaría y bla bla bla, lo mismo que dicen todos los profesores el primer día de clases, después de unos largos cincuenta minutos la campana sonó de nuevo, salí del salón con calma y me dirigí al salón de biología, durante el camino recibí varios saludos algunas veces simplemente los regresaba sin saber de quien se trataba.

Cuando entre a biología mi corazón dio un vuelco, ahí a mitad del salón se encontraba él, la persona causante de tantos de mis problemas, Alec, él hermoso y solitario como siempre, miraba su cuaderno mientras escribía distraidamente no podía verse mas hermoso, inhale profundamente y camine hasta el lugar situado detrás de él —no lo hice por voluntad propia, si no por que era el único asiento disponible— clave mi mirada en mi cuaderno y deliberadamente saque un bolígrafo y comencé a dibujar en una hoja en blanco, me concentre en mi tarea de hacer pequeños e intrincados diseños florales y varias enredaderas en cada esquina de la hoja, dibujar era algo que me gustaba casi tanto como la música, no era bastante buena pero era capaz de hacer paisajes muy bonitos y eso me mantenia absorta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, después de varios minutos sentí nuevamente la sensacion de que me observaban fijamente.

—Dibujas muy bien— su voz provoco que hundiera el bolígrafo en el papel, alce los ojos sorprendida, Alec me miraba con diversión, parpadee un par de veces para aclarar mi mente, cerré el cuaderno y lo mire

—No deberias espiar lo que hacen los demás— dije un tanto cohibida por su mirada, el mostró una sonrisa torcida encantadora

—Lo siento no sabia que te estaba "espiando"— hice una mueca y mire por encima de su hombro, el profesor entraba ya por la puerta, el se giro mirando hacia el frente, suspire quedamente mientras mi pulso se calmara, mientras el profesor explicaba los temas que veriamos a lo largo del curso mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, algunas me hacían sonrojar, como la primera vez que nuestros labios se encontraron , otras hacían que apretara los labios para evitar sonreír como idiota.

La campana sonó y me sobresalte un poco, cogí mi cuaderno y un libro que profesor había repartido a toda la clase y me pare, me disponía a salir cuando mi suéter se engancho a la esquina de una mesa, lo que provoco que me tropezara y mis cosas se desparramaran por el piso, escuche algunos murmullos y unas cuantas risas a mi alrededor que se disiparon tan rápido como se produjeron, me puse en cuclillas y tome mi libro y mi cuaderno, alguien me tendió la mano mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, la tome sin preámbulos.

—¿Estas bien?— dijo Alec mientras un ligero rubor subía por mis mejillas, asentí levemente mientras soltaba mi mano de la de él. Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo, él me alcanzo con facilidad

—Ey, ¿así tratas a una persona después de que te ayuda?— no dije nada y apreté aun mas el paso— ¿ni siquiera un gracias?— me detuve de golpe y lo mire

—Gracias— dije enarcando un ceja

—De nada supongo— había algo en él que hacia que mi humor cambiara de pronto, _Lo tienes algún tipo de magia hipnótica, me dejas sin aliento lo odio _(no eso no lo invente yo, es una canción si quieres saber cual es dime en tu review )Retome mi caminata al comedor con Alec siguiendome.

Visualicé a Bree mientras tomaba una charola y colocaba comida en ella.

—Hola— alce los ojos y vi a una Jane muy sonriente frente a mi, su alegría era tal que sin darme cuenta le sonreía también.

—Hola— le regrese el saludo, tome una manzana y la mire— emm bueno no si tengas planes pero ¿quieres almorzar conmigo y Bree?, es decir ¿quieren almorzar con nosotras?— arregle la frase mientras miraba a Jane y a Alec alternadamente— si tienen otros planes de verdad no me molestare, no tengo ningún problema por qu...— comencé a tartamudear

—No, nos parece bien—dijo, mire a Jane y senti.

—De acuerdo, pues vayamos— dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la parte este del comedor. Me detuve un poco mientras llegaba a la mesa donde se encontraba mi mejor amiga, junto a ella estaba una chica de cabello oscuro y tez olivacea. Tome una silla junto a Bree y me senté, Jane hizo lo mismo quedando frente a Bree y Alec se sentó quedando de frente a mi.

—Humm ¿Hola?— dije inclinándome un poco sobre la mesa para mirar a la chica desconocida, ella me miro y soltó una risita

—Hola, soy Fany, te pago por ser mi amiga— mire a Bree para que me explicara lo que acababa de pasar, Fany rió nuevamente— solo bromeaba, mucho gusto— Jane y Alec miraban a Fany como si estuviera loca, eso provoco que yo riera

—Hola, soy Renesmee pero me puedes decir Nessie—

—Jo, genial—

—Hola Fany, yo soy Jane y él es mi hermano Alec— Alec la saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Ves? te dije que les caerías bien— Bree hablo con su acostumbrada felicidad

—Si tenias razón esto sera genial—

—¿Eres nueva en la ciudad no?— pregunte después de pasar un bocado de comida

—Si, me mude de Phoenix hace apenas unos cuantos días—

—Oh, ¿y por que viniste hasta acá?— pregunto educadamente Jane

—Bueno asesine a alguien y tuve que huir y ahora ustedes saben demasiado— dijo ella seriamente, mastique lentamente el pedazo de manzana que acababa de morder, Alec la mire con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y una cara de completa confusion y diversion— broma, broma, vine aquí por que mis padres van y vienen a Seattle y me quedaba demasiado tiempo sola, era genial algunas veces— después de eso la platica fluyo facilmente, como si los cinco nos conociéramos de toda la vida. La campana sonó y todos nos levantamos

—Hu ¿que clase tienen?—

—Gimnasia— dijimos los cinco a la vez, todos nos hechamos a reir por eso

—Ja eso fue genial, ¿saben que seria mas genial?—

—Que el profesor faltara— le conteste

—Exacto eso seria tan genial—

Y como si el entrenador Clapp nos hubiera estado escuchando nos informaron que había tenido una urgencia y no íbamos a tener su clase. Eso era bueno y malo, bueno por que simplemente era terrible haciendo deportes y mala por que ahora tenia dos horas extras para hacer nada, no tenia ganas de regresar a casa aun y enfrentar los nuevos regaños que se le pudieron haber ocurrido a mi padre, cuando era mas pequeña me decía que el día que yo tuviera novio me desheredaria por completo o que terminaria mandándome con los Denali a Alaska, suspire, decidí que lo mejor era irme a casa, pero el nuevo problema era que había olvidado mi móvil en la cocina y no tenia modo de llegar a casa, hice una mueca si tenia pensado irme caminando seria mejor que lo hiciera ya. Salí silenciosamente del gimnasio sin que nadie lo notara, los pasillos estaba desiertos al igual que estacionamiento, una ligera llovizna seguía cayendo, me abrace el cuerpo y comencé mi larga caminata de regreso a casa.

Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento mi mente pensó en lo fácil que alguna veces resulta ser invisible y pasar desapercibida

—Ey, espera— ho tal vez no, gire para ver quien me llamaba, reprimí una sonrisa al ver a Alec caminando despreocupadamente hacia mi.— Te vi salir sin decir nada y pensé que tal vez te sientes mal, pero ya veo que no— dijo ruborizandose un poco, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Si, estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que, quería tomar un poco de aire y caminar—

—Ah, puedo llevarte a tú casa, si tú quieres por supuesto— apreté los labios mientras lo consideraba, por una parte no tenia ganas de caminar y mojarme, y por otra, tal vez seria un poco raro pero... espera ¿raro? ¿por que?.

—Si, claro no tengo ningún problema—

—Genial— dijo él aparentemente complacido por mi afirmativa. Lo segui hasta su carro último modelo

—Un sedán S400, muy lindo auto— dije mientras Alec mantenía la puerta abierta para mi, él me miro de manera incrédula, le sonríe abiertamente— Vivo rodeada de casas lujos y autos último modelo— él cerro la puerta aun con una mirada que reflejaba sorpresa, se apresuro a rodear el auto y entrar en el.

—Así que por lo que me dices supongo que tú familia esta bien posicionada—

—Si, mi familia a invertido bien en negocios y acciones— Alec miraba a lo lejos por el parabrisas con gesto pensativo— y ahora me ignoras genial— giro levemente la cabeza para mirarme y bufo

—Claro que no es solo que, ¿no se supone que una chica de alta sociedad debería vivir en una gran casa, en el lugar mas lujoso de los estados unidos, ir al mejor colegio o cosas así?—

—Ese no es mi caso, mi familia tendrá dinero y en algunas ocasiones gozamos de lujos, pero nos gusta ser sencillos y humildes— él asintió con una leve sonrisa, arranco el coche sin decir nada mas.

—Da vuelta aquí— le indique— había olvidado lo callado que eres— Alec me miro por el rabillo del ojo reprimiendo una sonrisa, me mordí el labio y mire por la ventanilla, no era mi intención decir eso en voz alta y el se había dado cuenta.

—Si me conocieras bien no dirías eso—

—Claro, claro— me burle de él, los dos meses que teníamos de conocernos no habíamos sido capaces de entablar un conversacion como dios manda, lo poco que sabia de él se lo debía a Jane su querida hermana.—Nunca me has contado nada acerca de ti— lo acuse, hizo una pequeña mueca, sabia que no le gustaba hablar sobre si mismo o de su familia pero me moría de curiosidad de saber mas sobre él,y debo admitirlo quería escuchar su voz.—Puedes detenerte aquí mi casa es aquella— estábamos a una cuadra de mi casa, note de inmediato que el auto de mi padre no estaba estacionado lo que significaba que no había nadie en casa.

—¿Quieres que te cuente sobre mi?— pregunto Alec, asentí y el hizo lo mismo pero de una manera pensativa— De acuerdo te hablare de mi solo si tú aceptas contestar algunas preguntas mías—

—Eso no es justo— rechiste, él simplemente me observo con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, argh lo odio.—De acuerdo acepto pero te lo advierto Volturi una pregunta inapropiada y me largo—

—Así le quitas toda la diversión— dijo con malicia...

**Heyy bueno despues de muuucho tiempo aqui esta el cap :D **

_**¿que preguntas le hara Alec a Nessie? **__Creanme que se divertiran con sus preguntas excepto con una ;D_

_**¿quien es Fany?**__ Fany no es un invento de mi imaginación es mi ciber-hermana con la cual tengo planes de conquistar el mundo xD(Fany si estas leyendo esto Te quiero we :3)_

**¿Y Riley cuando aparece o que onda con él?**_Bueno Riley esta a nada de volver a mi fic ;D paciencia y de que manera pff les gustara(espero) __**Marcella Cullen**__:No te preocupes pronto veras la importancia de que Riley & Renesmee esten juntos ;) gracias por tu opinion_

_Bueno yo les devia una explicaion ¿cierto? bueno hay les va mi compu se descompuso hace como dos semanas :S y pss se la llevaron a reparar y toda la cosa y se tardaron muuucho (una semana ¬¬) asi que pss no podia escribir obviamente y a los dos dias que me la regresaron hice enojar a mi mamá y me castigo quitandome la compu T.T pero bueno, espero les guste el cap mi cerebro esta pasando una etapa de sequia :S si les soy sincera no se cuando podre volver a actualizar tal vez me tarde tal vez no, les explico (muchas explicaciones en este cap :s) estoy por comenzar la prepa y pss me quitara tiempo y aparte todos los sabados me voy de voluntaria a la cruz roja (awante juventud 13-16 xD) & ps tambn me quita bastante tiempo pero tengan paciencia que seran recompensadas lo prometo :D_** Un beso Isa...**


	22. Distracciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, La historia y Alec son míos :D (xD).**

**Fanny acá esta el capitulo para que luego no digas! **

— Hm… no te prometo nada pero podemos intentarlo — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que me cortaba la respiración, carraspee un poco para aclarar mi mente.

— Lo repito, eso no es justo — intente sonar enojada y hacer un pequeño puchero, si algo había aprendido de mi tía Alice era a manipular a la gente con caras tiernas.

— No es justo que pongas cara de borrego a medio matar — dijo Alec con el ceño fruncido. Me costó bastante no reírme ante la cara que ponía — De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no diré nada inapropiado si dejas de verme de esa manera —

— De acuerdo — contesté complacida — mira, te propongo lo siguiente para hacer las cosas más justas para los dos — cuando pronuncie esas palabras él me miro súbitamente interesado — hagamos una pregunta y una pregunta ¿te parece? Así, tú me preguntaras y yo te preguntare — dije con una pequeña sonrisa, él lo medito un segundo antes de contestar

— Hm… no es una mala idea, me parece bien —

—Bien, entonces comienzo yo — Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba que le podía preguntar, tenía que empezar con algo bastante básico y sencillo — ¿Qué tipo de música prefieres? — Sí, demasiado sencillo.

— Me gusta casi todo género pero mi favorita es, sin dudas, la clásica y el rock — Solté una risa por lo bajo esperando que él no lo notara — ¿De qué te ríes?— Me sonroje visiblemente al darme cuenta de que sí, definitivamente había notado mi risa.

— De nada — Él me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido — No me mires así, es sólo que tus gustos musicales son muy diferentes uno de otro, es todo — Él bufo levemente y después abrió la boca para decir algo — Mi turno — lo interrumpí.

— No es cierto —

— Claro que lo es, desperdiciaste tu pregunta hace menos de un minuto así que, mi turno — Dije enfatizando la palabra "_mi_" — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — Él suspiro resignado antes de mirar sus manos fijamente.

— El rojo — asentí en silencio — ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita del año? —

— El invierno, que prefieres ¿calor o frio? —

— Calor, ¿por qué eres tan descoordinada? — Me sonrojé violentamente ante su pregunta e intenté no soltarle un manotazo.

— Siguiente pregunta — Dije intentando ocultar mi sonrojo detrás de mi flequillo.

— No, tienes que contestar, ese fue el trato— Fruncí el ceño, él tenía razón.

— Mi madre es algo patosa y yo lo herede de ella ¿Feliz? — Él soltó una risa que casi provoco que yo también riera, el detalle era el "_casi"_.

— Sí ¿a cuál de tus padres te pareces más?—

— Eso depende — Dejé la respuesta al aire esperando que el cayera en mi truco y desperdiciara su pregunta, pero no lo hizo, me miraba esperando a que continuara, sonreí y continué hablando — En el físico y en el color de los ojos me parezco a mi madre y tengo algunas facciones de mi padre, también tengo el cabello igual que mi abuelo — al terminar de hablar tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Yo tengo más parentesco con mi tío Aro que con mis padres, cuando era más pequeño me decían que yo era adoptado o cosas así y yo terminaba llorando y ellos terminaban comprándome algún helado mientras me decían que era un broma — dijo Alec con una gran y cariñosa sonrisa, no pude evitar sentirme feliz al verlo así, feliz y sonriente — Tú turno.

—Am… yo, no se me ocurre nada, te sedo mi pregunta — Mi voz sonó como un susurro, estaba tan ensimismada admirando su sonrisa que me había olvidado lo que quería preguntar. Alec sonreía mientras miraba sus manos, pero su semblante cambio de un segundo a otro, como un baldazo de agua fría.

— Recuerdas en el campamento... — Hablaba en un ligero susurro, casi con temor — ¿Aquella noche en que despertaste asustada y tuvimos que dormir juntos? — Asentí distraídamente mientras recordaba ligeramente aquella noche — ¿Qué soñaste exactamente? — Sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro y mi pulso se aceleraba.

—Y-yo no — aclaré mi garganta porque mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse — no lo recuerdo — mentí, claro que lo recordaba y muy bien — sabes, es mejor que me vaya tengo mucha tarea que hacer y mis padres no tardan en llegar — dije mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y tomaba mi mochila.

— Espera aún no... — Comenzó, pero lo interrumpí

— Lo siento, nos vemos mañana — y con esas últimas palabras Salí rápidamente del auto, caminé hacia mi casa, la lluvia caía con fuerza pero no me importo, la pregunta de Alec me había tomado con la guardia baja y los recuerdos de esa noche me golpearon repentinamente. Una lagrima escapó de mis ojos y rodó hasta la comisura de mis labios, al repetir aquella imagen de Alec en una cama de hospital conectado con un sin fin de tubos y el sonido de aquel último bip... del último latido de su corazón.

Abrí casi con desesperación la puerta de mi casa y subí a prisa los escalones dejando un rastro húmedo y lodoso hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me deje caer sobre el piso. Intente controlar las estúpidas lagrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos, no tenía sentido, si no me importaba en absoluto ¿por qué lloraba?. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía muy quedito que tal vez si me importaba y demasiado, que aunque no lo conociera bastante me había enamorado de Alec. Sacudí mi cabeza como si así pudiera borrar ese absurdo pensamiento, porque afrontémoslo, tenía muy poco de conocerlo y yo era poca cosa para alguien como Alec. Suspire al pensar su nombre, tenía que hacer algo para dejar de pensar en él, saque mi celular de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón busque su nombre entre mis contactos y cuando por fin lo hallé presione la tecla verde y espere a que contestara.

Sabía que esto no era lo correcto pero qué más da, quería dejar de hacer lo correcto aunque fuera una vez en mi vida, mis padres estaban enterados de que saldría esta tarde así que no tenía por qué sentirme culpable. Escuche que llamaban a la puerta y me apresure en bajar y al abrirla ahí estaba el. Debía decir que Riley lucia increíblemente seductor con esa ropa, era sencilla un pantalón de mezclilla claro y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso.

—Hola ¿lista para nuestra cita?— me saludo poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—Hola, si claro vayamos— le sonreí también, le había dicho a Riley que el escogiera el lugar para nuestra "cita" que eso era lo de menos así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de adonde me llevaría.

Tal vez mi día podía mejorar o tan solo empeorar pero eso no me importo haría cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en Alec.

**Hola :S bueno sé que no tengo perdón de dios ni de ustedes por tardarme tanto u_u pero he tenido un millón de cosas que hacer, sé que no es excusa pero :S…. Bueno de verdad espero que me perdonen se que el capitulo no es la gran cosa pero les prometo que esta misma semana actualizo ;) gracias a los que me dejaron review en el capitulo pasado: **_Naomi Cullen, Loyda (Bienvenida Gracias por leer mi Fic ^^), Strangeeers, Pamex17, Lunithaa, Karly15, A girl who defies gravity _**También gracias a mi mejor amiga Fofis que me ayudo en este cap Te amo n_n****:D gracias por leer & a los q leen & no dejan review también gracias :D bueno m despido actualizare pronto Isa…**


	23. Mi cita con Riley

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos. :S les explico todo allá abajo **

—Espero que tengas hambre— la voz de Riley me saca una sonrisa mientras asiento— Bueno me alegro, porque conozco un lugar donde sirven la mejor comida Italiana del mundo—

—Oh bueno probablemente no sea mejor que la mía— digo con tono de burla

—Probablemente tal vez tengas que cocinar algo y lo juzgare—

—Algún día— ¿Algo que adoraba de Riley? Su facilidad para hacerme sonreír, para mantenerme de verdad interesada en su plática, suspire estaba claro que él no me merecía.

—Bien aquí estamos— Estaciono el auto afuera de un Restaurant de aspecto bastante hogareño, él bajo rápidamente del coche para abrir mi puerta y ofrecerme una mano para que pudiera bajar. Me rodeo la cintura con un brazo y nos dirigimos al lugar.

—Hola y bienvenidos a Il buon mangiare, soy Bianca y seré su camarera esta noche— Dijo la camarera apenas y entramos al lugar, nos dirigió a una mesa al fondo del lugar cerca de unos ventanales que daban a un hermoso jardín, después de ofrecernos el menú se marcho no sin antes dirigirle una mirada aprobatoria a Riley.

—Parece que le agradas a Bianca— dije con una sonrisa, él me miro ceñudo con un ligero aire ofendido

—Puede mirarme lo que quiera, pero solo me interesaría por ti— Me ruborice por sus palabras y no pude evitar sentirme culpable él de verdad se merecía alguien mejor que yo.

Bianca regreso al cabo de unos minutos y miro sonriente a mi novio, él en cambio solo me miraba a mí.

— ¿ya saben que van a ordenar—

— ¿Puedes traernos el platillo de la casa?—

—Claro en un momento te lo traigo, ¿algo para beber mientras esperas?— No pase por alto el hecho de que solo se dirigiera a él ignorándome por completo. Riley tampoco

—Un refresco estaría bien ¿y para ti cariño?— Bianca me miro como sorprendida por verme, le sonreí ampliamente

—Lo mismo— Ella se marcho sin más

—Estas hermosa él día de hoy, ¿ya te lo había dicho?—

—Unas cuantas veces— le sonreí, _¿Por qué no puedo quererte de verdad? Todo sería mejor._ Mientras observaba a Riley no pude evitar imaginar una vida a su lado, sería fácil el me amaba no podía dudarlo, podríamos vivir en una casa junto a un lago de agua cristalina, un hogar con una acogedora chimenea, él y yo sentados junto al fuego diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos, y después de algunos años compartiríamos la casa con unos adorables niños, nuestros hijos. Suspire, sabía que todo eso podría ser realidad pero mi mente reemplazaba su imagen con la de alguien más.

—¿Qué sucede?—Mire a mi novio con una ligera sonrisa, _tal vez si me esforzara un poco más _

—Nada, solo pensaba— Tome sus manos entre las mías y lo bese ligeramente en los labios

—¿y puedo preguntar en qué?— soltó una de sus manos para acomodar un mechón de mi cabello

—En lo afortunada que soy al tenerte — Sonrió con ternura y acuno mi mejilla en su mano

—Renesmee, aquí el afortunado soy yo— Tenia mil y un razón para decirle lo contrario pero la voz de nuestra mesera anunciando nuestra comida nos saco de nuestra burbuja privada.

—¿Cómo sabias que la Lasaña es mi comida favorita?— UN ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Riley mientras me miraba con algo de pena

—No lo sabía, simplemente tuve suerte— reí, el resto de nuestra comida transcurrió con una agradable platica y con una resignada Bianca ya que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y coqueteos Riley ni siquiera la miro.

Después de la comida, mejor dicho cena, regresamos al auto de regreso a mi casa.

—Sabes, me alegra que me llamaras para salir, te extrañaba—

—Lo sé yo también…— me mordí el labio y evite mirarlo— yo también te extrañaba — Le sonreí a la nada y los dos guardamos silencio el resto del camino.

—Bueno creo que llegamos—

—Si así es, te invitaría a pasar pero, no creo que a mi padre le agrade mucho la idea y no queremos provocarle un infarto en estos momentos— Riley solto una sonora carcajada que me hizo reír también a mí— Espero que eso no te moleste—

—No te preocupes, ya llegara el momento— me beso tiernamente antes de que yo bajara y me dirigiera a mi casa. Todas las luces estaban apagas, probablemente mis padres aun no llegaran, mire la hora en mi móvil, 8:25pm, suspire y me dirigi a mi habitación me coloque el pijama y tome mi bloc de notas, comenze a escribir lo primero que viniera mi mente, siempre lo hacia cuando necesitaba sacar los pensamientos de mi mente, muchas veces eran cosas sin sentido y otras eran cosas que ni siquiera a Bree le contaba como aquella vez que la tentación me gano y realice un profundo corte en mi pierna derecha, solo había sido curiosidad quería saber que sentía toda esa gente cuando se cortaba era dolorosa, si, pero de alguna manera te hacía sentir mejor. Elimine ese pensamiento tan pronto vino a mi mente jamás se lo diría a nadie, las palabras seguían saliendo de mi mente y la hoja que tenia ante estaba llena de garabatos casi inteligibles, escribía casi de manera frenética y cuando por fin vacié mi mente me sentí mucho mejor, me quede sentada en el piso disfrutando del silencio que me rodeaba, bueno casi silencio exceptuando por aquel estúpido y persistente sonido cerca de mi ventana, fruncí el ceño extrañada me levante de mi lugar y me recargue contra el marco de la ventana. Solté un jadeo y toda la sangre escapó de mi rostro.

—Alec— susurre, él tirando piedrecillas a mi ventana con un semblante esperanzado no podía ser otra cosa que un sueño. Abrí lentamente la ventana y fije mi mirada en él. Alec me sonrío tímidamente y me convencí de que eso no era un sueño, esto de verdad estaba pasando

**Hola bueno este ¿por dónde comienzo? Bueno creo que una disculpa seria lo apropiado u.u´´ ya sé que las abandone mucho tiempo pero es que este capítulo me costó bastante escribirlo, ya lo tenía en mi mente y toda la cosa pero las palabras no fluían cuando me sentaba a escribir pero bueno ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo y espero poder subirlo pronto y si están leyendo esto les agradezco que me tuvieran paciencia y por los reviews y mensajes preguntando cuando iba a actualizar, fueron parte de la motivación para terminar de escribir este capítulo. Los quiero y bueno si no es mucho pedir dejen Reviews. Y antes de que se me olvide probablemente cambio de nombre de usuario pero aun no me decido pero les digo por si lo llego a cambiar no se saquen de onda y amm creo que ya es todo :D Un beso Isa**


End file.
